


Inadaptados

by ChaosCat413



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosCat413/pseuds/ChaosCat413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU moderno – La casa número siete de Whitffield street era pequeña, pero cara para una sola persona. Era aquel el motivo de que el futuro neurocirujano Brendol Hux se viera obligado a alquilar las dos habitaciones que le quedaban libres, topando con la horma de su zapato; Ben Solo, un músico que se hace llamar Kylo Ren y que le perturba hasta en sus horas de sueño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Muros y alambre de púas

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars no me pertenece, sus personajes tampoco,

Brendol Hux, hijo de Brendol Hux, se había criado bajo la idea de que todo ser viviente sobre la tierra tenía un orden concreto que no debía sobrepasar. De esta manera, su creencia radicaba en que, al igual que en la literatura, en la vida todo empezaba de un modo y terminaba del mismo. Se trataba de una idea vaga del condicionamiento social y la teoría de que prosperar era un sueño falso de la publicidad. Del mismo modo, consideraba que las relaciones sociales eran una mera herramienta, y que si en su infancia había tenido problemas en su familia era prácticamente imposible que su vida social fuera exitosa, tal y como la sociedad ve el éxito.

En contra de todas esas premisas forjadas a través de una adolescencia difícil en un barrio londinense de las afueras, Brendol había llegado a cumplir uno de esos sueños falsos. Estudió medicina y se encontraba en medio del MIR de neurocirugía, en uno de los hospitales universitarios más prestigiosos del país. Eso sí, con una vida social estratégica para obtener dichos objetivos, y con puro interés de adquisición de metas.

La parte en la que Brendol Hux creía no deber sobrepasar una línea concreta era en el de las relaciones sociales. Era educado, amable en medida de lo que la situación requería y siempre tratable, pero no alcanzable. Se trataba de un mecanismo de defensa para poder ser indiferente a la posible pérdida, el desengaño o la incomodidad. Y hasta cierto momento le había funcionado a la perfección, pero desde hacía algunas semanas sentía que aquel muro de indiferencia empezaba a desmoronarse.

El motivo de aquella adversidad repentina había llegado al tiempo que la habitación de al lado de la suya había sido alquilada por aquel tipo odioso, Ben Solo. Se había mudado al poco tiempo de que el antiguo inquilino se marchara de viaje, y a pesar de que debería darle lo mismo, porque la mayor parte del tiempo de su vida la pasaba en el hospital, no podía evitar sentir tedio hacia él.

Ben, prefería que nadie se refiriera a él por su nombre, o bien era Kylo Ren, o bien Ben Organa, pero era causante de conflicto si alguien usaba su apellido real; a Ben le pagaba el alquiler su madre, y a saber si no le hacía la compra; Ben fumaba marihuana dentro de la casa, hablaba mucho por teléfono y tocaba la gitarra día sí y día también. Ben Solo era el tipo de persona que le irritaba hasta un punto inimaginable y sacaba de Brendol Hux a la persona que desde siempre había tratado de reprimir.

Había evitado dominarse en el hecho de hablarle de lo mal que le caía aquel tipo a una de las demás residentes, Christie Phasma. Como única persona en la que confiaba que no suponía un nexo entre los dos, se sentía libre de hablar sobre él, cosa que no ocurría con el tercer inquilino de la casa, Finn.

— Creo que en realidad ese tipo te gusta bastante, no como persona, pero te atrae — declaró Phasma a la salida del trabajo. No solían quedarse a hablar demasiado a menudo, pero aquel día ella tenía guardia y Hux se había molestado en llevarles café a ella y un par de enfermeros de la planta en que se encontraban —. Coméntalo con la doctora Gean, pero es anormal lo que llegas a hablar de él.

Brendol frunció el ceño y la miró escéptico. Se mofaba de él y le insistía en que hablara con la psiquiatra del grupo de residentes que habían entrado el mismo año el ellos dos.

— Por supuesto — afirmó en tono sarcástico —. Ahora resulta que porque alguien tenga una actitud de pena en la vida y te quejes de ello es que te gusta. Te tenía por alguien más inteligente, Phasma.

Le parecía una actitud infantil, y le sorprendía de una cirujana cardiotorácica. Ella se rió, le divertía aquel lado también claramente pueril de su compañero. Nunca se hubiera esperado aquel tipo de reacción por parte de él ante ningún caso incómodo o problemático.

— Shan, la enfermera, tampoco se come los bordes de la pizza y no te pareció relevante cuando fuimos de cena con los de la planta de cirugía — argumentó la rubia dando un sorbo a su café —. Y con eso me refiero a que te molestan detalles insustanciales de una persona que no te ha hecho nada.

— Lo que tú digas —. No iba a insistir en aquello, simplemente se marcharía a casa y se prepararía para la operación a la que el doctor Snoke le había propuesto participar al día siguiente —. Nos vemos mañana, y me debes un café decente cuando me toque guardia.

La mujer se despidió apropiadamente y Hux se fue a casa. Debería estar pensando en la operación programada de un aneurisma corriente. Era algo que podían dejarle hacer y que si salía bien le haría sentir como si fuera el dueño del universo, pero trataba de recordar quién era la enfermera Shan. No sabía ni qué cara tenía aquella mujer, ni si era joven o una abuela a punto de jubilarse.

"¿Qué relevancia tiene? Como si el hecho de que te fijes más en lo que hace una persona significase algo" se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba. Lloviznaba en el centro de Londres, y las dos manzanas hasta casa bajo el paraguas, habitualmente, le ayudaban a despejar su mente, pero no se quitaba de la cabeza las palabras de Phasma. Debería haberse metido a psicóloga, con aquellas teorías populares y baratas podría hacerse de oro escribiendo libros para adolescentes.

También se decía a sí mismo que se fijaba en las cosas odiosas que hacía Finn, como hablarle de sus ligues en el bar en el que trabajaba, o distraerle con cenas de compañeros con pizza, cerveza y fútbol. Solo que no se lo había comentado a nadie porque no le afectaban del mismo modo a su vida diaria. La habitación de Finn estaba más lejos que la de Ben, nunca hacía ruido y si se quejaba de algo se aseguraba de que no fuera una molestia nunca más.

Se había centrado en recordar los detalles del aneurisma que iba a operar al día siguiente, repasando en su mente las distintas peculiaridades del informe que durante la mañana había estado revisando. Había conseguido quitarse aquella idea de la cabeza, todo era neurocirugía y cómo mejorar la vida de un buen hombre del sur de Yorkshire, pero al llegar a casa oyó el ruido de aquella guitarra eléctrica. "Otro solo de guitarra interminable" pensó, abrió la puerta y vio a Finn con los cascos puestos y jugando a la videoconsola.

Saludó con la mano al ver que su compañero se giraba a mirarle, dejó el paraguas en el paragüero y subió a su habitación a dejar su abrigo. Colocó la pieza de ropa en el colgador que quedaba al lado de la ventana y salió al pasillo. El piso superior solo era aquel pasillo, las tres puertas de las habitaciones, la del baño y la escalera que daba al salón. Pegadas a la escalera estaban su habitación y la de Ben, con una resonancia perfecta para toda la construcción, y probablemente para la de los vecinos también.

Llamó a la puerta en seguida, pero supo que hasta que no hubiera un corto silencio no le oiría, así que abrió ligeramente la puerta y volvió a dar un par de golpecitos en el marco de la puerta. Seguramente, Ben ya estaba de mal humor porque interrumpiera, así que debía hablarle con sumo tacto.

— Acabo de llegar, y tengo que repasar algunos apuntes — explicó tratando de buscar la empatía en el otro chico —, ¿Te importaría tocar en otro momento?

No quería pensar en las palabras de Phasma, pero ahí estaba su imagen con aquella sonrisa divertida " En realidad ese tipo te gusta bastante". Ciertamente, Ben Solo era un tipo alto, con lo que su hermana mayor habría descrito como un pelo perfecto y le parecía imbécil, "Bueno, Phasma creo que si la atracción se basara en lo que siento ahora mismo no habrían servido mucho tantos años de evolución" le dijo mentalmente a su amiga.

— La verdad es que sí — dijo Ben con cierta presunción.

Hux se quedó parado mirándole, ¿por qué le decía que no iba a dejar de tocar la guitarra y se quedaba ahí estático? Le detestaba, si por un segundo había dudado por culpa de las palabras de Phasma de si podía atraerle aunque solo fuera físicamente, ahora creía a ciencia cierta que las palabras de Phasma se basaban en la ignorancia.

— Está bien, mañana es mi turno para tocar — dijo finalmente el moreno al ver que Brendol no se movía de su sitio, como esperando a que cambiara de opinión —. Si te parece.

Sin abrir la boca, Hux aceptó como si fuera un gran trato. Asintió y esperó a que Ben se metiera de nuevo en la habitación para farfullar para sí.

— Mañana, con suerte, no tendré ni que verte la cara.


	2. 1. 2 – En mal estado de manufacturación

_En época medieval las murallas no siempre caían, los asedios eran duros, pero muchas veces las puertas eran abiertas desde dentro. Es un engaño de la literatura que siempre rompieran las puertas, cayeran los muros y el enemigo entrara a saquear las ciudades. Entre nosotros también sería un engaño creer que cayeron las murallas en algún momento, no caían, abrías las puertas cada vez que una nueva fortaleza se erigía dentro de la anterior._

_Yo no podía lidiar con la situación, porque nunca he sido capaz de lidiar con nada que fuera demasiado complicado, fallar y usar la frustración para crecer. Tú no querías lidiar con la situación, porque no querías otra nueva complicación que pudiera hacerte fallar y hacerte sentir frustrado. Por ese motivo había heladas entre nosotros tan a menudo, por ese motivo el sol salía para devolvernos al frío habitual tan rápido como parecía que no quedaba hielo entre nosotros._

* * *

Cuando Ben descolgó el teléfono sabía que iba a tener problemas, problemas que conocía y de los que prefería alejarse cuanto antes. Leia al otro lado de la línea no iba a estar contenta, y a pesar de poner un gran esfuerzo en que no le importara lo más mínimo, un poco sí le hería.

Eran las doce de la mañana y seguía tirado en la cama. Se había saltado las clases otra vez, y era consciente de que había errado al saltarse la visita médica del día anterior. Aún y así, había descolgado el teléfono, de no hacerlo el resultado era peor.

— Buenos días, mamá — saludó esperando que hubiera suerte y fuera solo una llamada fortuita. Cruzaba los dedos para que no tuviera nada que ver con la visita al hospital que había decidido cancelar por sí mismo en el último minuto.

— ¿Qué tal ayer? — preguntó sin demorarse a saludar. Ben no quiso decir nada, solo espero a que ella continuara hablando, porque aquel tipo de saludo denotaba que sí, llamaba porque sabía lo de la visita médica. Nunca entendía cómo aquella mujer podía saberlo todo, como si le leyera la mente —¿Por qué no fuiste ayer al médico?

Ahí estaba la pregunta que Ben esperaba, y era consciente de que tal vez su comportamiento evasivo despertaba sus sospechas, pero no entendía cómo.

— Es verdad, — dijo fingiendo que se había olvidado por completo. Se le daba bien mentir, así que solo tenía que encontrar un motivo por el cual Leia no pudiera enfadarse —. Los siento, tenía que ir a una audición y me olvidé. Con suerte me verás haciendo de Hamle...

— No quisiste ir ¿verdad? — Le cortó en aquella historia inventada sobre Hamlet. Conocía los estrenos próximos, y aunque siempre había Sheakspeare para los turistas, Hamlet no era de las obras del cartel.

— No me acordé — volvió a mentir, como si fuera una especie de admisión de culpa. Se sentía entre avergonzado y enfadado porque le hubiera pillado en aquella mentira tan superflua —. Pero sabes que no me gusta nada el nuevo psiquiatra. Es un inepto y deja que los residentes estén delante todo el tiempo.

— Ben, cuando Luke llevaba tu caso te quejabas todo el tiempo de que no querías que fuera alguien de la familia quien llevara tu caso, y ahora te quejas de todos los demás.

El chico miró a un punto inconexo de la habitación mientras escuchaba a su madre hablar de que era en parte culpa del chico que Luke se marchara a Estados Unidos. Era irritante, Luke se había ido porque había querido ampliar sus conocimientos en temas naturópatas y que mezclaban distintos tipos de medicina, no porque él se quejara o fuera un caso difícil.

— Si no me quieres creer, no me creas — le dijo finalmente totalmente molesto porque le recriminara la partida de su hermano —. el tío Luke me daba soluciones, aunque fueran malas opciones. Este tipo no hace nada, solo apunta datos en el ordenador.

— Ben, no insistas — le acalló su madre un poco harta de la conversación —. Voy a pedir otra cita y te mandaré por email la hora. Asegúrate de ir, y deja de faltar a clase o te vuelves a casa conmigo. ¿Ha quedado claro?

— Sí Leia, ha quedado claro — contestó con parsimonia. No esperó a despedirse, colgó completamente crispado por la regañina de su madre y lanzó el teléfono móvil contra la pared.

Era tan frustrante recibir órdenes de todo el mundo constantemente, tan agobiante que su madre le controlara si asistía al médico o a clases como si todavía tuviera dieciséis años. Ya era un hombre adulto. Aunque tuviera que asistir a clases de música y de actuación, era una mera formalidad, dado que uno nunca acababa de ser perfecto en ese tipo de materias, siempre había que practicar más y estudiar más. Había sido su madre quien le había inculcado el interés en aquel tipo de actividades, obligándole a asistir a distintas y vergonzosas clases de baile, aburridas clases de solfeo y a participar en tontas obras de teatro escolares. Era culpa de esa mujer que su vida fuera tan desastrosa, si le hubiera enseñado a tener interés en algo más sencillo como ser un absurdo banquero todo sería mucho más sencillo.

Tenía que levantarse de la cama y hacer algo productivo, pero detestaba hasta la luz solar que se filtraba entre los agujeros pequeños de la persiana. El motivo por el cual había estado faltando a clases, y por el cual no había querido ir a la visita del psiquiatra era una concreta; le habían echado de su banda. Los caballeros de Ren, no querían a Kylo Ren con ellos, y él era Kylo Ren, quien componía las canciones, se había matado para encontrar un local de ensayo a buen precio y quien con ayuda de otro de los miembros había organizado una mini gira por todo Londres y el Sud Este de Inglaterra.

"No somos Oasis" le habían dicho. Porque su mal humor no encajaba en absoluto con la idea de promoción que tenían para el grupo. Vale, no podían permitirse según qué, y él no era Liam Gallahger, pero tampoco era como si su mal carácter fuera la carta de presentación de Los caballeros de Ren. Solo se había cabreado con un tipo que le estaba tocando las narices, hablando de Han Solo, y es que aquel tema le irritaba el triple que cualquier otra cosa que nadie pudiera decirle.

Se levantó con intención de subir la persiana y recogió la ropa sucia del día anterior. La colocó en el cubo de ropa para lavar, y seguidamente tomó las piezas desmontadas de su teléfono móvil. Ahora también se sentía mal por haberle colgado a su madre, pero no iba a llamar para pedir disculpas por algo tan absurdo. Montó su teléfono móvil y se vistió mientras pensaba en ir a clase solo por contentar a su madre.

Encendió de nuevo el teléfono y después de ver que tenía mensajes de uno de los imbéciles que le habían dicho que no querían seguir aquel proyecto con él. Se habían quedado todo, sus letras, sus composiciones, incluso sus ideas de aparición en el escenario. Guardó con enojo el teléfono en su bolsillo y buscó en el cajón de su mesilla de noche una cajetilla de tabaco. Guardaba líados ahí la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no le quedaba ninguno.

Era penoso cuando no tenía nada que le ayudara a relajarse, y el tipo que le pasaba el material que necesitaba estaba de vacaciones, aunque también podía ir a ver a Cato. Cato, era un tipo poco de fiar y siempre le cobraba de más, pero le llamó de todos modos. La charla fue corta, por 40 libras tenía una bolsa pequeña, era más de lo que solía gastar, pero tampoco lo hacía tan a menudo.

Se presentó donde Cato, la idea era sencilla llegaba, le pagaba, recibía una bolsa de hierba para los próximos días y se iba a clase. Pero aquel tipo con cara de lagartija era insufrible, y cómo no, empezó a hablar de Los caballeros de Ren y la mini gira...

— Me agobiaban — mintió al recibir preguntas sobre si era verdad que le habían echado del grupo —. Estábamos demasiado encasillados en un solo estilo y no tenía libertad para tocar como quería.

Una mentira bien elaborada, que se había tomado días en elaborar. Técnicamente no era mentira del todo, a pesar de que él se hubiera quedado en aquel encasillado estilo musical. Aquella corta conversación no duró mucho, pero fue lo suficientemente tediosa para acabar de completar el mal humor del chico, a quien Cato no dejaba de llamar Ren que era el nombre por el cual le conocía. Obviamente, Ben no quería dejar el nombre de Kylo Ren atrás, pero si ya no era un caballero de Ren ¿qué sentido tenía? La pregunta en sí ya le crispaba los nervios.

Así cuando salía de la casa de Cato se encontró con otra persona con preguntas indeseadas. Ni tan siquiera podía recordar su nombre, solo que siempre llevaba la cara pintada de blanco y negro.

— Eh, Kylo — le saludó. Tenía la voz pastosa y siempre parecía adormilado —. He oído que en realidad no te llamas Kylo Ren, que te llamas Ben Solo ¿Es verdad?

— No, en realidad es Kylo — Rió pensando en estamparle la cara a aquel idiota.

— Que pena tío — contestó el otro como si realmente le preocupase en algo cómo se llamara Ben — Es que me recordaba al tipo de la cadena de restaurantes, el que salía en _Master chef_.

El moreno le miró con odio por hablar de aquello, y aquel tipo fumado hasta las cejas todo el tiempo lo confundió creyendo que Ben no sabía de qué se trataba. Sabía que se trataba de Han Solo, y sabía de qué se trataba todo aquello. Respiró hondo, esperando que no siguiera con el tema. Era la misma situación que el tipo con el que se había peleado y por el cual le habían echado del grupo.

— Sí, tío, es el mismo tipo al que le cerraron otro restaurante porque tenía un _Wookie_ trabajando en la cocina — explicó haciendo referencia a una historia que además le había hecho pasar mucha vergüenza en la escuela primaria —. Es un tipo genial, es muy divertido.

—Sí, tu puta madre también es divertida — contestó el chico sin pensar, pero a quién le importaba. Aquel tipo iba tan colocado que lo raro era que pudiera hablar, al día siguiente ni se acordaría que se habían visto.

El tipo parpadeó un poco, como alucinado por aquella reacción tan agresiva.

—No tío, pero imagínatelo — continuó dándole cuerda a el mal humor de Ben, que dejó escapar aire conteniéndose —, ahí el _Wookie_ con redecillas de pelo por todo el cuerpo sacando papas fritas de la freidora o meneando la sopa.

Y en aquel momento ya no pudo más. A pesar de que aquel tipo era más alto que él, no importaba, estaba harto. Ben le propinó un puñetazo en toda la cara, clavando sus nudillos contra la mandíbula del tipo que a penas se inmutó por el golpe a pesar de que él le había dado con toda su ira.

El tipo agarró a Ben por la muñeca y le devolvió el puñetazo, tumbándole al suelo del golpe.

—No había ninguna necesidad de ser tan borde — decía el tipo con voz entrecortada mientras le propinaba patadas en las costillas.

No podía decir que aquella situación se diera muy a menudo, pero ya le había pasado una vez antes, y el dolor era más por la vergüenza que por los golpes. Midiendo metro noventa y uno era absurdo creer que habría gente que pudiera con él, aunque el tipo que tenía delante debía superar los dos metros, cosa que no se notaba porque iba siempre encorvado, pero era enorme. Había sido un error, un grave error, y más en aquel lugar. Si lo denunciaba, Cato tendría problemas y de todos modos lo había buscado él mismo.

Se quedó tirado en el suelo, a la entrada de la casa del camello cara lagartija que le caía mal durante unos minutos después de que su agresor entrara en la casa, totalmente impasible. Ya no llegaría a clase, y de hacerlo tendría demasiadas preguntas que contestar, se marcharía a casa y dormiría hasta que le dejaran de doler que un tipo totalmente fumado le hubiera pegado una paliza después de reírse de él.

Cuando Ben llegó a casa eran cerca de las cuatro. El tiempo había pasado realmente lento en su mente, pero muy rápido en la realidad. Tener que viajar en metro con la ropa sucia, marcas de deportivas en la chaqueta, el labio partido, las magulladuras y el ojo primero enrojecido y finalmente morado, había sido duro.

Se dijo mentalmente varias veces la misma frase, "Londres es una ciudad enorme, si el punk del asiento de delante no destaca y nadie ve al vagabundo que intenta dormir todos los días en algún vagón, nadie te ve con esta pinta Kylo". Pero sí le verían sus compañeros de casa en cuanto llegara, eso también lo sabía. Y como si lo hubiera podido predecir, a pesar de ser mediodía, allí estaban los dos delante de la televisión en cuanto abrió la puerta de casa.

La sala de estar daba con la puerta directamente, el sofá por poco bloqueaba la escalera y la televisión estaba colocada pegada a la pared, cerca de la puerta. Tanto para subir arriba, como para ir al aseo que se situaba al lado de la cocina debía pasar por delante de sus dos compañeros de casa. Ambos verían las marcas de aquel desafortunado encuentro que Kylo había tenido la mala suerte de vivir.

Saludó, con un gruñido prácticamente, y avanzó hasta el aseo, bajo la mirada de los otros dos que esperaba fuera superficial. No era que fuera el _prime time_ televisivo, pero si tenía suerte no le prestarían más atención que a una mosca.

— Tío, Kylo — dijo Finn siguiéndole hasta la cocina. Era exagerado para todo, le irritaba — ¿Qué te ha pasado?

— Es demasiado largo para contarlo — gruñó molesto por la atención indeseada. Había dejado la puerta del aseo abierta, y rebuscaba en el armario con espejo buscando un botiquín para ver si había algo que pudiera hacer con una magulladura de su mejilla .

— El botiquín está arriba — explicó el otro chico señalando en dirección a la escalera —. Y bueno, ha venido una chica preguntando por ti. Más o menos tan alta como yo, tal vez menos, pelo castaño. No me ha dicho como se llamaba.

Ben bufó. No sabía si por lo de la chica, que "seguro que era Rey" pensó, o por tener que subir al otro baño y tener que cruzarse con Hux. Seguro que le juzgaba por volver a casa con aquellas pintas, como solía hacer. Salió del baño y se fue escaleras arriba con paso ligero y algo enojado. Primero se lavaría la cara y luego lidiaría con el hecho de que aquella idiota fuera buscándole por ahí.

Subió las escaleras a la vez que trataba de quitarse la chaqueta y la camiseta, con cierta dificultad. Dejó la ropa en su habitación y entró en el baño, a buscar el botiquín en el estante que daba justo al lado de la bañera.

— Está debajo de la pila — dijo la voz de Hux con cierto hastío detrás de él. Había pasado tal vez medio minuto, y Ben estaba cansado de buscar, así que había abandonado la búsqueda y se había puesto limpiar las heridas con algo de agua. Pensaba ignorar el hecho de que había un botiquín, pero al oir a Hux abrió el armario correcto y sacó aquel maletín blanco. — ¿Te ayudo?

— Puedo yo solo — replicó abriendo la caja y mirando todo aquel montón de productos que a duras penas diferenciaba realmente —. No tienes por qué ayudarme, solo porque te lo haya dicho Finn.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza ligeramente irritado, era absurdo creer que Finn pudiera tener algún tipo de autoridad para decirle qué debía hacer. Ben era infantil, y no sabía si era desesperante o sólo estúpido.

— No te presentes en la casa de un médico con este aspecto y no se ofrecerá a ayudarte — explicó fastidiado —. Déjame ver.

Sacó una caja de gasas del botiquín y secó la herida. Seguidamente se lavó las manos y aplicó una crema antibiótica. El otro le observaba cuidadosamente, para un neurocirujano aquel tipo de tratamiento debía ser una estupidez, trabajo de enfermeras.

— Yo podía haber hecho eso — dijo sin más cuando el otro ya casi había terminado.

— Si no te lo tocas no te quedará cicatriz — le contestó Hux ignorándole por completo—. No parece que tengas ningún golpe grave, pero yo de ti iría al hospital para que asegurarme de que no tienes algo que no se vea a simple vista.

Durante un instante simplemente Ben miró de nuevo a Hux. Suponía que le debía algún tipo de agradecimiento por la preocupación, pero se sentía incómodo con la idea de decirlo en voz alta.

— Gracias — murmuró sin a duras penas vocalizar.

Brendol miraba las pequeñas contusiones y heridas como ausente, insensible al agradecimiento retraído del otro. Se transportaba en el tiempo a otro punto, en el que él era quien farfullaba gracias cohibido por las moraduras y roces sobre la piel. Creía que aquel tipo de recuerdos eran agua pasada, en especial porque en el hospital ya había tratado bastantes casos similares, pero se veía frente a su compañero y volvían recuerdos de infancia.

Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que había estado durante varios minutos meditabundo, bajo la mirada de aquel idiota. Realmente, por una vez no le había hecho nada para que pensara así, pero se sentía algo enojado de todos modos.

— No hay de qué — contestó, duro en su tono. Sentía la mirada de Ben sobre la suya, tal vez esperando a que dijera algo más, algo que obviamente no tenía la más mínima intención de hacer.

Eran aquellos momentos de silencio, si no incómodos, extraños, lo que despertaba la antipatía de Hux. No sólo el comportamiento indeseado respecto a las normas de un hogar compartido, no las contestaciones burdas, aunque también caldearan la esencia de aquel desprecio, eran aquellos momentos de examen. "Deja de mirarme como si mereciera alguna admiración, claramente no tienes ese tipo de sensación" pensaba constantemente al notar los ojos de Ben.

Se dio cuenta de la situación, y se odió ligeramente por no haberse movido antes, si él no salía del baño, Ben tampoco podría. Era un espacio muy pequeño, y hubiera llevado a un contacto extremo para la poca confianza que se tenían.

Se separó del espacio que ocupaba entre la pila y la puerta, y desde el pasillo se quedó parado durante otro segundo.

— Mañana, puedo revisarlo y volver a aplicar las curas — propuso casi sin dirigirle la mirada —, si quieres, claro.

Ben no contestó, se quedó apoyado sobre el borde de la bañera, abrumado por la amabilidad compleja de Hux. Sabía que le odiaba, le juzgaba constantemente, odiaba que tocara en la casa, que cocinara en la casa, que respirara en la casa, pero llegaba de tener un día de mierda en la calle y le trataba con el nivel máximo de amabilidad al que podía llegar, que era mucho teniendo en cuenta la forma en que le despreciaba. Le costaba entender aquella forma de desprecio, porque no le había hecho nada, que supiera, y le exasperaba hasta un punto inimaginable la frialdad de su tono y la distancia que ponía, casi como si le encontrase un perdedor indigno de su simpatía.

Se quitó de la cabeza a Hux, por lo menos durante unas horas, desestimó ir al hospital y la idea de darse una ducha, propósitos que también rondaron su cabeza, y fue hasta su habitación. Su preocupación residiría donde solía, con sus instrumentos y un post it que le decía que debía asistir a clase al día siguiente sin importar qué.


	3. 1.3 Recetas y deberes

Aunque quería tardar una eternidad en ducharse, hacer esperar a Rey una era o dos y cansarla con desinterés, Ben no podía dejar de preguntarse qué clase de asunto querría proponerle para emboscarle a las seis y media de la mañana. La hora era una aproximación, puesto que su hermanastra debía haberse levantado a las cinco para poder coger el autobús, si no antes, porque a pesar de la fama la línea de autobuses que llevaba al centro podía ser asquerosa según tu posición inicial.

"Es una encerrona de Han, siempre usa a Rey para esas cosas" pensó, "evita tener esa conversación, porque seguro que acabas liado hasta el cuello en cosas que no te interesan lo más mínimo" se decía mentalmente mientras se secaba el pelo con un pequeño secador de mano. Lo cierto era que hacía siglos que no sabía nada de su padre, y esperaba no hacerlo, pero la presencia de Rey cerca solía ir de la mano de alguna incursión de su progenitor a su vida, lo cual no le agradaba en absoluto. No era que fuera un mal tipo, que sí se lo parecía, pero no le gustaba cuando llegaba y le decía que le ayudara en su negocio, o que podía probar con mil y una proposiciones que no quería oir.

Una vez se hubo vestido y hubo bajado a la cocina, encontró a Rey charlando con Finn que acababa de llegar del trabajo. Le contaba a la chica sobre su puesto en un pub que tenía título de discoteca y podía estar abierto más horas de las habituales debido a ello. Aquel tipo de trapicheos eran posibles porque estaba destinado mayoritariamente a los turistas de la ciudad. Pensó en esperar a que su compañero acabara de darle la brasa a su hermanastra, pero esperar no era típico de él y ya tenía los nervios a punto de estallar, de modo que no se cortó en absoluto.

— Es una encerrona — dijo mirando a la chica directamente —, te manda Han porque aún cree que estoy perdiendo el tiempo y que Leia lo hace mal, en vez de buscar soluciones reales.

La chica negó. Apretaba los labios, pero sonreía. Conocía todo aquel repertorio de ideas que nada tenían que ver con lo que quería tratar.

— Eh, Finn, voy a ir con Ben por negocios, — dijo Rey un poco abrumada. Notaba la mirada de desaprobación de su hermanastro por llamarle Ben delante de gente que le llamaba por su otro nombre, pero le ignoraba por completo—.Te veo luego en el X-Wing.

Tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa a la par que Ben. Llovía, así que bajo dos paraguas, andaron por la calle hasta la cafetería más cercana mientras él inquiría sobre aquella secretísima proposición.

Su hermanastro se preguntaba por la relación de ella con Finn, y por qué se verían luego, pero dejó de pensar en ello cuando la chica empezó a hablar.

— Formemos un grupo — sentenció ella antes de que entraran en ningún local.

— No.

— Tú fuiste quien lo propuso primero — se quejó ella abriendo los ojos algo indignada —. Fue muy bonito, ¿te acuerdas? Hace un par de años, antes de que te enfadaras y me empujaras a la piscina, vacía.

— No puedes recriminarme algo así solo porque te diga que no quiero trabajar contigo — se molestó el chico. Siempre le sacaba aquel tipo de cosas absurdas cuando se ponía en su contra, por aquello no se veían nunca —. No quiero tener que trabajar con más amiguitos chachis tuyos, ni cantar tus canciones, ni creo que quiera estar en ningún grupo ahora mismo.

Rey le miró con escepticismo y seguidamente pasó a simplemente fruncir el ceño. Odiaba que él siempre jugara a ser aquel tipo de víctima. Siempre se sentía menospreciado y menospreciaba al resto como un crío que decidía dejar de jugar.

— Entramos en el café, te cuento cómo lo hacemos y entonces te quejas — sentenció secamente —.Tampoco es como si fueras a morir por escucharme, a fin de cuentas yo sí te he escuchado quejarte sobre mí muy a menudo.

El chico apretó los dientes aguantando sus ganas de marcharse, no porque tuviera razón, que no creía que la tuviera, pero tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer.

— Moriré de aburrimiento, pero vale.

Entraron en el local y pidieron mientras la chica hablaba. El trato de Rey era realmente generoso, podían usar la mayoría de las canciones de Ben, en el grupo solo estarían ellos dos, con ayuda de un tercero que solo daría apoyo de estudio, y Rey se encargaría de acordar los directos en Londres, mientras que Ben podía encargarse de eventos más grandes.

— Lo grabamos casi todo, y en directo solo tocamos cada uno un instrumento y cantamos — explicó la chica —, como los White Stripes.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué, qué?

— ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué sin ayuda de ninguno de tus amigos? Y ¿Por qué conmigo?

En aquel punto de la conversación sus tés se enfriaban y a Rey casi no le quedaba comida en el plato. Como si muriera de hambre, se había abalanzado sobre el sándwich que le había traído la camarera, y Ben la observaba preguntándose el por qué de aquella forma de actuar, pero se mantenía cauto a la propuesta de ella.

— Te han echado de tu grupo, mis amigos no te caen bien y tú me lo propusiste primero — se limitó a decir. Se negaba a aceptar sobre el talento de su hermanastro, que a los tres años ya jugueteaba con una guitarra pequeña, pero era cierto. Además de que con Los Caballeros de Ren se había hecho un pequeño hueco en la escena local, lo cual era bueno en general para cualquier proyecto nuevo, aunque fuera con el líder de mal carácter del grupo —. Piensa en ello como una venganza a esos imbéciles que te han echado de tu grupo, sigue siendo Kylo Ren.

Ben le dejó delante su plato con su comida sin tocar, a modo de regalo u oferta de paz. Pensaba en pagar y comprarse cualquier otra cosa antes de ir a clase.

— ¿Puedo pensar en ello?¿No volverás a decirme que me pire si luego te digo que sí?

— ¿Dos semanas de plazo te parece bien?

— No me molestes en ese tiempo — se limitó a decir, se levantó y hizo como había pensado. Hasta donde había podido observar no estaba mintiendo cuando decía que Han no le había dicho que hablara con él, pero quería hacer sus investigaciones personales respecto a la chica.

En una sala de descanso para el personal del hospital universitario, Hux se encontraba sentado en una silla con la cabeza metida en el historial de un paciente. Se trataba del paciente que había entrado horas atrás, que se había hecho un cateterismo y se preparaba para un baipás. El médico que le había dado el caso y se disponía a permitirle participar en la operación, pero le obligaba a pasar la noche en el hospital repasando la historia clínica del paciente y, obviamente, quería repasar apuntes antes de la operación.

La sala tenía una mesa, y dos sillas mal puestas alrededor de esta. Solía estar vacía porque se encontraba perdida entre los pasillos y solo algunas enfermeras iban de tanto en tanto, a parte de Hux y a veces Phasma cuando querían evitar al resto del grupo.

Hux tenía la mesa llena de notas, el busca y su teléfono móvil. Se moría por tu tercer café del día, y esperaba con ganas que llegaran las tres de la tarde del día siguiente para tener una operación menos. Se sentía algo mal por haber tomado aquella operación de cardio, pero al mismo tiempo creía que Phasma tenía que entenderlo.

Como si la chica pudiera leerle la mente apreció con más café del que el pelirrojo hubiera podido soñar y sin estar molesta por que él hubiera roto aquella tonta promesa de no inmiscuirse en la especialidad del otro.

— En realidad traigo café porque espero que algún día estés en mi mesa de operaciones — puntualizó haciendo un espacio en la mesa para dejar la bandeja de cartón de seis, que por suerte solo tenía tres vasos de papel.

— Siento haber saltado sobre tu caso como un desesperado — admitió el pelirrojo algo abrumado por tener que pedir disculpas a alguien —. No quiero seguir en cirugía general ni un día más.

— Mi buena voluntad tampoco es gratuita — dijo sin más tomando uno de los vasos de café qe había traído consigo —. El viernes estoy en neurocirugía, aunque no planeo quedarme mucho más. Después te echaré del puesto que estás tratando de robarme de forma cruel.

Se reía, lo hacía con cierta distancia, como si encontrara divertido y molesto por igual el comportamiento de Hux.

— Supongo que estaremos igualados, pues — sonrió.

— Tampoco vengo para hacer el bien sin esperar nada a cambio — admitió algo incómoda —. Tengo una amiga, bueno en realidad es algo más complicado que eso, pero necesito a alguien que finja tener una relación conmigo durante unos días que va a venir a Londres y no se me ocurre a nadie más a quién pedírselo.

Hux miró a su compañera de trabajo algo angustiado con aquella idea.

— ¿Te parece si le digo a Finn que te llame? — propuso agobiado ante la idea de tener que pasar tiempo con gente mientras fingía para Phasma, llamándola por su nombre de pila y alejado de sus proyectos. No quería negarse, puesto que había llegado a considerarla amiga suya, pero al mismo tiempo le parecía lo más surrealista del mundo, por no hablar que creía que se trataba de alguien serio.

— ¿Crees que aceptará? — se la notó entre preocupada y aliviada a pesar de la negativa.

— Trabaja solo de noche, tiene mucho tiempo libre —. Suspiraba pensando que se había quitado el problema de encima, realmente Finn era una buena opción para ella porque por lo menos tendría temas insulsos de los que hablarle a su amiga.

— ¿Es porque estás obsesionado con tu proyecto? — preguntó ella segura de que esa era la respuesta, lo más probablemente —. Porque si es por eso, creo que deberías descansar. Aunque no quieras hacerme este favor, claro.

— Descansé ayer, y descansaré la próxima vez que en casa no pueda concentrarme, está todo controlado, Phasma —. Ciertamente, cada vez que Ben se dedicaba a hacer algo que distrajera su atención lo más mínimo dejaba el trabajo para más tarde —. Sin ir más lejos...

— No me lo digas, ¡Ben! — le cortó sin miramientos —. Tengo que pasarme por tu casa y verle la cara un día. Me mata la curiosidad.

— Tu actitud hace que jamás sea de hacer un solo esfuerzo por complacerte como amiga — dijo con seriedad. Tomó uno de los vasos de café, pensando que en realidad recogería los documentos, se fumaría un cigarrillo y se echaría a dormir en la sala de descanso de urgencias —. Claramente me perturba tu interés.

Ella sonrió y se sentó en la silla sobrante de la sala. Una cosa era la seriedad en el trabajo, y otra muy distinta no ser capaz de discernir un momento profesional de su vida social. Tenía ideales parecidos a los de Hux, pero siempre veía los problemas como un reto a superar, bromas cósmicas que la hacían venirse arriba, nada que pudiera suponer más molestia que la que profería la situación, hasta aquel momento creía que su compañero era parecido a ella.

— Pero cuéntamelo — se quejó. Encontraba la irritación de Brendol graciosa y le costaba tomársela en serio, puesto que encontraba en su personalidad una configuración un tanto irónica.

— A las doce me despertó golpeando la pared, aunque supongo que ya era hora de levantarse — dijo, tratando de aplacar la molestia que le reportaba —. Se marchó pronto, y cuando volvió le habían dado una paliza. ¿Cómo un tipo de metro noventa y rozando los veinticinco llega a casa con esa pinta?

Phasma reía de nuevo. Hux, el infalible hombre de hielo e indiferencia, gesticulaba y se expresaba abiertamente respecto a aquel tipo. Le mostraba una cara completamente distinta a la que se obsesionaba únicamente en el trabajo, y parecía infinitamente más auténtico que el doctor obcecado del que se había hecho amiga.

— Te preocupa — dijo entre risas —. Es mejor de lo que pensaba, porque solo te disgusta porque te distrae con una intranquilidad real hacia lo que puede hacer o no. Sientes en él un potencial amigo o algo más y te molesta porque lo haces de forma inconsciente.

El pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada de soslayo, ni tan siquiera tenía ganas de decirle lo cargante que resultaban aquel tipo de teorías. Claro que le preocupaba, a nivel médico, a nivel "tengo que compartir tiempo con esa persona debido al dinero" y a nivel molestia incompatible con su vida tranquila. Empezó a recoger todos los documentos de la mesa, con detalle y en el mismo orden que los había dejado antes.

— Veo porqué te molesta — admitió ella —. No parece alguien estable, es como un campo de minas y te contagia.

— Sí, es como un campo de minas — aceptó con recelos el pelirrojo. La carpeta estaba recogida, el busca en el bolsillo de la bata, y el teléfono móvil en silencio, dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones —. No me contagia su inestabilidad, la siembra al rededor de todo lo que toca. Voy a salir a fumar.

Después de aquella corta contestación, Hux salió a la puerta del hospital. Había pasado por su taquilla para sacar la cajetilla de cigarrillos, que estaba sin tocar. No fumaba muy a menudo, lo cierto era que raramente tocaba un cigarrillo, y menos en el hospital, pero siempre tenía alguno. Había empezado a fumar con diez años, sin que tuviera demasiado sentido, a los dieciséis robaba dinero a su madrastra para comprar tabaco, porque una cajetilla a la semana era demasiado poco y con el tiempo se había estabilizado para fumar menos,casi nada, pero aún lo hacía.

Se trataba de aquella sensación que el humo producía al pasar por su garganta lo que le gustaba, no sentía adicción real, tampoco necesidad alguna de fumar, solo le gustaba. Entendía aquella falta de apego hacia los cigarrillos como muestra de su indiferencia real por el mundo, la necesidad de un golpe algo más lacerante que un montón de pequeñas dosis de veneno aspirable. Alguna vez se había planteado drogas duras, pero le aburría la idea y le disgustaban las consecuencias si no le mataban. Las relaciones sociales eran iguales, aburridas o poco fiables a la larga.

Se rió pensando en que eran ideas un tanto retorcidas para alguien que dedicaba su existencia a tratar de salvar vidas o tratar de mejorarlas. Miraba a la gente que pasaba con sus paraguas ¿Qué pensarían de aquella irónica idea del cirujano dispuesto a operar a sus seres queridos? Tal vez le verían como un monstruo, pero tal vez alguien confiara en la genialidad de su indiferencia.

Empezaba a llover mucho más, lo que hizo que Hux se preguntara si las ventanas de casa estaban todas bien cerradas. Lanzó la colilla a la acera y se dispuso a entrar en el hospital, dormiría con el busca por si las enfermeras recibían algún aviso del paciente del baipás. Caminaba con paso firme cuando pisó el suelo de la entrada, llevaba las deportivas que había comprado especialmente para el hospital, y a pesar de que toda su vida había vivido en aquel clima húmedo, sintió sus pies deslizarse por el suelo como si fuera hielo y cayó al suelo.

Debería haber una alfombra en la entrada del lugar, una de aquellas absurdas felpas asquerosas que se llenaban de agua y había que cambiar cada cierto tiempo. En su lugar ahora estaba Brendol Hux, que había resbalado patéticamente y se lamentaba en silencio. Sentía dolor en el brazo izquierdo, también en su tobillo. Trató de moverse para examinar su brazo, y una punzante molestia le impidió hacerlo.

Se había amontonado alguna gente a su alrededor que le preguntaba si estaba bien, y le abrumaba. Sonrió asintiendo y trató de levantarse usando el brazo derecho y tratando de no forzar el tobillo que le molestaba. Agradeció la ayuda ofrecida y se encaminó a la zona de emergencias, con dificultad.

— Eh ¿Qué te ha pasado? — preguntó el enfermero que estaba en el mostrador, el enfermero Rand.

— La alfombra invisible de la puerta — dijo con sarcasmo —, creo que mi tobillo está tocado, y me he fracturado el brazo.

Rand le hizo pasar al interior de la zona de visita y le ayudó con algunos datos que debían apuntar para el seguro del hospital. Todo rutinario, a excepción de que no le apuntó en la lista de espera, simplemente llamó a Mitaka, a petición del mismo Hux.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Otra vez aquella pregunta, y la misma respuesta. Dopheld Mitaka era siempre tan amable que era irritante, pero en aquel momento su amabilidad era útil y necesaria. Ayudó a Hux a caminar hasta la sala de rayos X, y con ayuda de otros doctores le tomó varias radiografías. El resultado: El cúbito roto y un esguince en el tobillo. Se lo había supuesto en el primer momento, era obvio, pero esperaba estar equivocado. "Adiós Baipás" pensaba mientras el propio Mitaka le enyesaba el brazo, se suponía que debía hacerlo un enfermero, pero seguía a su lado y parecía genuinamente preocupado. Brendol Hux creía que lo hacía porque tal vez así intercediera por él en el caso del baipás.

— ¿Quieres que avise a Phasma para que se encargue de tu operación de mañana? — preguntó de buenas a primeras, rompiendo por completo el silencio entre ellos —. Bueno, también al doctor Uta, ¿no?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, había luchado por aquella oportunidad para conseguir volver a neurocirugía y nada.

— Supongo que no entraré en quirófano hasta dentro de un par de semanas — admitió en voz alta para sí —. Encárgate tú si quieres, supongo que no le molestará a Phasma.

— Se lo diré primero, no quisiera que se molestara — se limitó a contestar, estaba serio, realmente parecía agobiado por la idea de tomar una operación, así sin más. Seguidamente cambió su expresión, a una algo más distendida. Había terminado de enyesarle el brazo y le entregó un vendaje más sencillo para su esguince — ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que tienes unos días libres obligados?

— Ni idea.

Ambos sonrieron, el caso de Mitaka era meramente formal, el de Hux era una forma de enmascarar lo indignado qu se sentía con la mala suerte que tenía. Correr por el hospital nunca le había supuesto un solo trompazo con nadie nunca, y simplemente salir a fumar un cigarrillo le hacía resbalar y romperse un hueso, el destino tenía un toque irónico totalmente desagradable.

Fue el propio Mitaka quien le firmó los papeles de la baja. Le recetó algunas pastillas para el dolor, y apuntó visitas con el traumatólogo en una semana y media, que era el tiempo mínimo que podía tardar en curar. Ambos suponían que seguramente serían dos semanas, pero igualmente y sin que Hux abriera la boca, Mitaka ya sabía que querría volver al trabajo lo antes posible.

Para Hux era sorprendente la forma en que aquel chico, con el que a duras penas tenía relación, pudiera intuir la forma de pensar que tenía y como deseaba que le revisaran antes de tiempo por si podía reincorporarse al trabajo. Le agradeció el trabajo, y se marchó a casa. La pregunta de aquel chico amable y servicial volvía a su cabeza cada vez que no se detestaba a si mismo por aquella mala suerte, ¿qué iba a hacer en aquella semana y media en que solo tenía que presentar papeles de baja en la seguridad social?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me he dado cuenta de algo en mis historias, y en parte en esta especialmente... todas las teorías que os hagan creer que las drogas no son tan malas... SON MENTIRA. Las drogas no son buenas, aunque Kylo fume mucha marihuana, y Hux piense en las drogas duras y en el futuro más de un personaje se pase de la raya con lo que sea. No me pronuncio más, gracias por las lecturas y el amor recibido en este fic.


	4. 1. 4 – Recetas y deberes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me he dado cuenta de algo en mis historias, y en parte en esta especialmente... todas las teorías que os hagan creer que las drogas no son tan malas... SON MENTIRA. Las drogas no son buenas, aunque Kylo fume mucha marihuana, y Hux piense en las drogas duras y en el futuro más de un personaje se pase de la raya con lo que sea. No me pronuncio más, gracias por las lecturas y el amor recibido en este fic.

Aunque quería tardar una eternidad en ducharse, hacer esperar a Rey una era o dos y cansarla con desinterés, Ben no podía dejar de preguntarse qué clase de asunto querría proponerle para emboscarle a las seis y media de la mañana. La hora era una aproximación, puesto que su hermanastra debía haberse levantado a las cinco para poder coger el autobús, si no antes, porque a pesar de la fama la línea de autobuses que llevaba al centro podía ser asquerosa según tu posición inicial.

"Es una encerrona de Han, siempre usa a Rey para esas cosas" pensó, "evita tener esa conversación, porque seguro que acabas liado hasta el cuello en cosas que no te interesan lo más mínimo" se decía mentalmente mientras se secaba el pelo con un pequeño secador de mano. Lo cierto era que hacía siglos que no sabía nada de su padre, y esperaba no hacerlo, pero la presencia de Rey cerca solía ir de la mano de alguna incursión de su progenitor a su vida, lo cual no le agradaba en absoluto. No era que fuera un mal tipo, que sí se lo parecía, pero no le gustaba cuando llegaba y le decía que le ayudara en su negocio, o que podía probar con mil y una proposiciones que no quería oir.

Una vez se hubo vestido y hubo bajado a la cocina, encontró a Rey charlando con Finn que acababa de llegar del trabajo. Le contaba a la chica sobre su puesto en un pub que tenía título de discoteca y podía estar abierto más horas de las habituales debido a ello. Aquel tipo de trapicheos eran posibles porque estaba destinado mayoritariamente a los turistas de la ciudad. Pensó en esperar a que su compañero acabara de darle la brasa a su hermanastra, pero esperar no era típico de él y ya tenía los nervios a punto de estallar, de modo que no se cortó en absoluto.

— Es una encerrona — dijo mirando a la chica directamente —, te manda Han porque aún cree que estoy perdiendo el tiempo y que Leia lo hace mal, en vez de buscar soluciones reales.

La chica negó. Apretaba los labios, pero sonreía. Conocía todo aquel repertorio de ideas que nada tenían que ver con lo que quería tratar.

— Eh, Finn, voy a ir con Ben por negocios, — dijo Rey un poco abrumada. Notaba la mirada de desaprobación de su hermanastro por llamarle Ben delante de gente que le llamaba por su otro nombre, pero le ignoraba por completo—.Te veo luego en el X-Wing.

Tomó sus cosas y salió de la casa a la par que Ben. Llovía, así que bajo dos paraguas, andaron por la calle hasta la cafetería más cercana mientras él inquiría sobre aquella secretísima proposición.

Su hermanastro se preguntaba por la relación de ella con Finn, y por qué se verían luego, pero dejó de pensar en ello cuando la chica empezó a hablar.

— Formemos un grupo — sentenció ella antes de que entraran en ningún local.

— No.

— Tú fuiste quien lo propuso primero — se quejó ella abriendo los ojos algo indignada —. Fue muy bonito, ¿te acuerdas? Hace un par de años, antes de que te enfadaras y me empujaras a la piscina, vacía.

— No puedes recriminarme algo así solo porque te diga que no quiero trabajar contigo — se molestó el chico. Siempre le sacaba aquel tipo de cosas absurdas cuando se ponía en su contra, por aquello no se veían nunca —. No quiero tener que trabajar con más amiguitos chachis tuyos, ni cantar tus canciones, ni creo que quiera estar en ningún grupo ahora mismo.

Rey le miró con escepticismo y seguidamente pasó a simplemente fruncir el ceño. Odiaba que él siempre jugara a ser aquel tipo de víctima. Siempre se sentía menospreciado y menospreciaba al resto como un crío que decidía dejar de jugar.

— Entramos en el café, te cuento cómo lo hacemos y entonces te quejas — sentenció secamente —.Tampoco es como si fueras a morir por escucharme, a fin de cuentas yo sí te he escuchado quejarte sobre mí muy a menudo.

El chico apretó los dientes aguantando sus ganas de marcharse, no porque tuviera razón, que no creía que la tuviera, pero tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer.

— Moriré de aburrimiento, pero vale.

Entraron en el local y pidieron mientras la chica hablaba. El trato de Rey era realmente generoso, podían usar la mayoría de las canciones de Ben, en el grupo solo estarían ellos dos, con ayuda de un tercero que solo daría apoyo de estudio, y Rey se encargaría de acordar los directos en Londres, mientras que Ben podía encargarse de eventos más grandes.

— Lo grabamos casi todo, y en directo solo tocamos cada uno un instrumento y cantamos — explicó la chica —, como los White Stripes.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué, qué?

— ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué sin ayuda de ninguno de tus amigos? Y ¿Por qué conmigo?

En aquel punto de la conversación sus tés se enfriaban y a Rey casi no le quedaba comida en el plato. Como si muriera de hambre, se había abalanzado sobre el sándwich que le había traído la camarera, y Ben la observaba preguntándose el por qué de aquella forma de actuar, pero se mantenía cauto a la propuesta de ella.

— Te han echado de tu grupo, mis amigos no te caen bien y tú me lo propusiste primero — se limitó a decir. Se negaba a aceptar sobre el talento de su hermanastro, que a los tres años ya jugueteaba con una guitarra pequeña, pero era cierto. Además de que con Los Caballeros de Ren se había hecho un pequeño hueco en la escena local, lo cual era bueno en general para cualquier proyecto nuevo, aunque fuera con el líder de mal carácter del grupo —. Piensa en ello como una venganza a esos imbéciles que te han echado de tu grupo, sigue siendo Kylo Ren.

Ben le dejó delante su plato con su comida sin tocar, a modo de regalo u oferta de paz. Pensaba en pagar y comprarse cualquier otra cosa antes de ir a clase.

— ¿Puedo pensar en ello?¿No volverás a decirme que me pire si luego te digo que sí?

— ¿Dos semanas de plazo te parece bien?

— No me molestes en ese tiempo — se limitó a decir, se levantó y hizo como había pensado. Hasta donde había podido observar no estaba mintiendo cuando decía que Han no le había dicho que hablara con él, pero quería hacer sus investigaciones personales respecto a la chica.

En una sala de descanso para el personal del hospital universitario, Hux se encontraba sentado en una silla con la cabeza metida en el historial de un paciente. Se trataba del paciente que había entrado horas atrás, que se había hecho un cateterismo y se preparaba para un baipás. El médico que le había dado el caso y se disponía a permitirle participar en la operación, pero le obligaba a pasar la noche en el hospital repasando la historia clínica del paciente y, obviamente, quería repasar apuntes antes de la operación.

La sala tenía una mesa, y dos sillas mal puestas alrededor de esta. Solía estar vacía porque se encontraba perdida entre los pasillos y solo algunas enfermeras iban de tanto en tanto, a parte de Hux y a veces Phasma cuando querían evitar al resto del grupo.

Hux tenía la mesa llena de notas, el busca y su teléfono móvil. Se moría por tu tercer café del día, y esperaba con ganas que llegaran las tres de la tarde del día siguiente para tener una operación menos. Se sentía algo mal por haber tomado aquella operación de cardio, pero al mismo tiempo creía que Phasma tenía que entenderlo.

Como si la chica pudiera leerle la mente apreció con más café del que el pelirrojo hubiera podido soñar y sin estar molesta por que él hubiera roto aquella tonta promesa de no inmiscuirse en la especialidad del otro.

— En realidad traigo café porque espero que algún día estés en mi mesa de operaciones — puntualizó haciendo un espacio en la mesa para dejar la bandeja de cartón de seis, que por suerte solo tenía tres vasos de papel.

— Siento haber saltado sobre tu caso como un desesperado — admitió el pelirrojo algo abrumado por tener que pedir disculpas a alguien —. No quiero seguir en cirugía general ni un día más.

— Mi buena voluntad tampoco es gratuita — dijo sin más tomando uno de los vasos de café qe había traído consigo —. El viernes estoy en neurocirugía, aunque no planeo quedarme mucho más. Después te echaré del puesto que estás tratando de robarme de forma cruel.

Se reía, lo hacía con cierta distancia, como si encontrara divertido y molesto por igual el comportamiento de Hux.

— Supongo que estaremos igualados, pues — sonrió.

— Tampoco vengo para hacer el bien sin esperar nada a cambio — admitió algo incómoda —. Tengo una amiga, bueno en realidad es algo más complicado que eso, pero necesito a alguien que finja tener una relación conmigo durante unos días que va a venir a Londres y no se me ocurre a nadie más a quién pedírselo.

Hux miró a su compañera de trabajo algo angustiado con aquella idea.

— ¿Te parece si le digo a Finn que te llame? — propuso agobiado ante la idea de tener que pasar tiempo con gente mientras fingía para Phasma, llamándola por su nombre de pila y alejado de sus proyectos. No quería negarse, puesto que había llegado a considerarla amiga suya, pero al mismo tiempo le parecía lo más surrealista del mundo, por no hablar que creía que se trataba de alguien serio.

— ¿Crees que aceptará? — se la notó entre preocupada y aliviada a pesar de la negativa.

— Trabaja solo de noche, tiene mucho tiempo libre —. Suspiraba pensando que se había quitado el problema de encima, realmente Finn era una buena opción para ella porque por lo menos tendría temas insulsos de los que hablarle a su amiga.

— ¿Es porque estás obsesionado con tu proyecto? — preguntó ella segura de que esa era la respuesta, lo más probablemente —. Porque si es por eso, creo que deberías descansar. Aunque no quieras hacerme este favor, claro.

— Descansé ayer, y descansaré la próxima vez que en casa no pueda concentrarme, está todo controlado, Phasma —. Ciertamente, cada vez que Ben se dedicaba a hacer algo que distrajera su atención lo más mínimo dejaba el trabajo para más tarde —. Sin ir más lejos...

— No me lo digas, ¡Ben! — le cortó sin miramientos —. Tengo que pasarme por tu casa y verle la cara un día. Me mata la curiosidad.

— Tu actitud hace que jamás sea de hacer un solo esfuerzo por complacerte como amiga — dijo con seriedad. Tomó uno de los vasos de café, pensando que en realidad recogería los documentos, se fumaría un cigarrillo y se echaría a dormir en la sala de descanso de urgencias —. Claramente me perturba tu interés.

Ella sonrió y se sentó en la silla sobrante de la sala. Una cosa era la seriedad en el trabajo, y otra muy distinta no ser capaz de discernir un momento profesional de su vida social. Tenía ideales parecidos a los de Hux, pero siempre veía los problemas como un reto a superar, bromas cósmicas que la hacían venirse arriba, nada que pudiera suponer más molestia que la que profería la situación, hasta aquel momento creía que su compañero era parecido a ella.

— Pero cuéntamelo — se quejó. Encontraba la irritación de Brendol graciosa y le costaba tomársela en serio, puesto que encontraba en su personalidad una configuración un tanto irónica.

— A las doce me despertó golpeando la pared, aunque supongo que ya era hora de levantarse — dijo, tratando de aplacar la molestia que le reportaba —. Se marchó pronto, y cuando volvió le habían dado una paliza. ¿Cómo un tipo de metro noventa y rozando los veinticinco llega a casa con esa pinta?

Phasma reía de nuevo. Hux, el infalible hombre de hielo e indiferencia, gesticulaba y se expresaba abiertamente respecto a aquel tipo. Le mostraba una cara completamente distinta a la que se obsesionaba únicamente en el trabajo, y parecía infinitamente más auténtico que el doctor obcecado del que se había hecho amiga.

— Te preocupa — dijo entre risas —. Es mejor de lo que pensaba, porque solo te disgusta porque te distrae con una intranquilidad real hacia lo que puede hacer o no. Sientes en él un potencial amigo o algo más y te molesta porque lo haces de forma inconsciente.

El pelirrojo le dedicó una mirada de soslayo, ni tan siquiera tenía ganas de decirle lo cargante que resultaban aquel tipo de teorías. Claro que le preocupaba, a nivel médico, a nivel "tengo que compartir tiempo con esa persona debido al dinero" y a nivel molestia incompatible con su vida tranquila. Empezó a recoger todos los documentos de la mesa, con detalle y en el mismo orden que los había dejado antes.

— Veo porqué te molesta — admitió ella —. No parece alguien estable, es como un campo de minas y te contagia.

— Sí, es como un campo de minas — aceptó con recelos el pelirrojo. La carpeta estaba recogida, el busca en el bolsillo de la bata, y el teléfono móvil en silencio, dentro del bolsillo de sus pantalones —. No me contagia su inestabilidad, la siembra al rededor de todo lo que toca. Voy a salir a fumar.

Después de aquella corta contestación, Hux salió a la puerta del hospital. Había pasado por su taquilla para sacar la cajetilla de cigarrillos, que estaba sin tocar. No fumaba muy a menudo, lo cierto era que raramente tocaba un cigarrillo, y menos en el hospital, pero siempre tenía alguno. Había empezado a fumar con diez años, sin que tuviera demasiado sentido, a los dieciséis robaba dinero a su madrastra para comprar tabaco, porque una cajetilla a la semana era demasiado poco y con el tiempo se había estabilizado para fumar menos,casi nada, pero aún lo hacía.

Se trataba de aquella sensación que el humo producía al pasar por su garganta lo que le gustaba, no sentía adicción real, tampoco necesidad alguna de fumar, solo le gustaba. Entendía aquella falta de apego hacia los cigarrillos como muestra de su indiferencia real por el mundo, la necesidad de un golpe algo más lacerante que un montón de pequeñas dosis de veneno aspirable. Alguna vez se había planteado drogas duras, pero le aburría la idea y le disgustaban las consecuencias si no le mataban. Las relaciones sociales eran iguales, aburridas o poco fiables a la larga.

Se rió pensando en que eran ideas un tanto retorcidas para alguien que dedicaba su existencia a tratar de salvar vidas o tratar de mejorarlas. Miraba a la gente que pasaba con sus paraguas ¿Qué pensarían de aquella irónica idea del cirujano dispuesto a operar a sus seres queridos? Tal vez le verían como un monstruo, pero tal vez alguien confiara en la genialidad de su indiferencia.

Empezaba a llover mucho más, lo que hizo que Hux se preguntara si las ventanas de casa estaban todas bien cerradas. Lanzó la colilla a la acera y se dispuso a entrar en el hospital, dormiría con el busca por si las enfermeras recibían algún aviso del paciente del baipás. Caminaba con paso firme cuando pisó el suelo de la entrada, llevaba las deportivas que había comprado especialmente para el hospital, y a pesar de que toda su vida había vivido en aquel clima húmedo, sintió sus pies deslizarse por el suelo como si fuera hielo y cayó al suelo.

Debería haber una alfombra en la entrada del lugar, una de aquellas absurdas felpas asquerosas que se llenaban de agua y había que cambiar cada cierto tiempo. En su lugar ahora estaba Brendol Hux, que había resbalado patéticamente y se lamentaba en silencio. Sentía dolor en el brazo izquierdo, también en su tobillo. Trató de moverse para examinar su brazo, y una punzante molestia le impidió hacerlo.

Se había amontonado alguna gente a su alrededor que le preguntaba si estaba bien, y le abrumaba. Sonrió asintiendo y trató de levantarse usando el brazo derecho y tratando de no forzar el tobillo que le molestaba. Agradeció la ayuda ofrecida y se encaminó a la zona de emergencias, con dificultad.

— Eh ¿Qué te ha pasado? — preguntó el enfermero que estaba en el mostrador, el enfermero Rand.

— La alfombra invisible de la puerta — dijo con sarcasmo —, creo que mi tobillo está tocado, y me he fracturado el brazo.

Rand le hizo pasar al interior de la zona de visita y le ayudó con algunos datos que debían apuntar para el seguro del hospital. Todo rutinario, a excepción de que no le apuntó en la lista de espera, simplemente llamó a Mitaka, a petición del mismo Hux.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Otra vez aquella pregunta, y la misma respuesta. Dopheld Mitaka era siempre tan amable que era irritante, pero en aquel momento su amabilidad era útil y necesaria. Ayudó a Hux a caminar hasta la sala de rayos X, y con ayuda de otros doctores le tomó varias radiografías. El resultado: El cúbito roto y un esguince en el tobillo. Se lo había supuesto en el primer momento, era obvio, pero esperaba estar equivocado. "Adiós Baipás" pensaba mientras el propio Mitaka le enyesaba el brazo, se suponía que debía hacerlo un enfermero, pero seguía a su lado y parecía genuinamente preocupado. Brendol Hux creía que lo hacía porque tal vez así intercediera por él en el caso del baipás.

— ¿Quieres que avise a Phasma para que se encargue de tu operación de mañana? — preguntó de buenas a primeras, rompiendo por completo el silencio entre ellos —. Bueno, también al doctor Uta, ¿no?

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, había luchado por aquella oportunidad para conseguir volver a neurocirugía y nada.

— Supongo que no entraré en quirófano hasta dentro de un par de semanas — admitió en voz alta para sí —. Encárgate tú si quieres, supongo que no le molestará a Phasma.

— Se lo diré primero, no quisiera que se molestara — se limitó a contestar, estaba serio, realmente parecía agobiado por la idea de tomar una operación, así sin más. Seguidamente cambió su expresión, a una algo más distendida. Había terminado de enyesarle el brazo y le entregó un vendaje más sencillo para su esguince — ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que tienes unos días libres obligados?

— Ni idea.

Ambos sonrieron, el caso de Mitaka era meramente formal, el de Hux era una forma de enmascarar lo indignado qu se sentía con la mala suerte que tenía. Correr por el hospital nunca le había supuesto un solo trompazo con nadie nunca, y simplemente salir a fumar un cigarrillo le hacía resbalar y romperse un hueso, el destino tenía un toque irónico totalmente desagradable.

Fue el propio Mitaka quien le firmó los papeles de la baja. Le recetó algunas pastillas para el dolor, y apuntó visitas con el traumatólogo en una semana y media, que era el tiempo mínimo que podía tardar en curar. Ambos suponían que seguramente serían dos semanas, pero igualmente y sin que Hux abriera la boca, Mitaka ya sabía que querría volver al trabajo lo antes posible.

Para Hux era sorprendente la forma en que aquel chico, con el que a duras penas tenía relación, pudiera intuir la forma de pensar que tenía y como deseaba que le revisaran antes de tiempo por si podía reincorporarse al trabajo. Le agradeció el trabajo, y se marchó a casa. La pregunta de aquel chico amable y servicial volvía a su cabeza cada vez que no se detestaba a si mismo por aquella mala suerte, ¿qué iba a hacer en aquella semana y media en que solo tenía que presentar papeles de baja en la seguridad social?


	5. 1.5 – Millicent

Cuando Hux volvió a casa eran cerca de las nueve de la noche. Ben estaba en el sofá con la guitarra acústica, tratando de ponerle melodía a una letra que se le había ocurrido al volver de clase. Había pedido pizza para cenar, y se sorprendió al abrir la puerta y no encontrarse con el pizzero habitual.

— Voy un poco cargado — se excusó Brendol al ver la cara de sorpresa del otro.

Ben no sabía si debía ahorrarse la pregunta de qué le había ocurrido en el brazo a Hux, pero había más en lo que fijarse. Brendol cargaba una cría de gato y varias bolsas.

— V-vale — contestó el otro despacio, como pensando en la visión algo ridícula de su compañero de piso con un brazo roto, un gato colgando de la escayola y la otra mano ocupada con un par de bolsas de Tesco—. Si me hubieras avisado podría haber ido a comprar por ti o algo.

El chico no estaba siendo amable de forma fortuita, se sentía en deuda con Hux en cierto modo, por haber tratado de ser amable con él y no hacer preguntas el día anterior.

— La compasión es una de las cosas más detestables del mundo, no hagas eso por favor —se quejó el pelirrojo entrando en la casa, a la vez que dejaba al gato en el suelo de moqueta. Se reprimía en la idea de darle la bienvenida a aquella cría que había encontrado en su paseo bajo la lluvia. Encontrar era un decir, puesto que Hux frecuentaba lugares en los que había gatos callejeros cuando se sentía algo bajo de ánimos, y aquel día no había sido una excepción.

Ben arqueó las cejas entre molesto y confuso. Le había pillado de demasiado buen humor, pero aún y así su sonrisa se torció ligeramente. La compasión hacia Hux no formaba parte de su discurso anteriormente, y no pensaba formar parte de ella en el futuro.

— Lo cierto es que me alegra bastante ver que eres de carne y hueso, y no un droide médico de última generación — dijo y se agachó para acariciar a la cría de gato, que curioseaba el tacto de sus patas sobre la moqueta. Hux le miró interactuar con el gato momentáneamente, para luego dirigirse a la cocina a dejar sus cosas — ¿Le has puesto nombre ya?

Hacía aquella pregunta a sabiendas que tal vez no contestara, pero no importaba demasiado, no era como si todas las conversaciones con el no tan increíble Brendol Hux pudieran ser como la de la mañana.

Cuando Hux volvió donde se encontraba Ben con el gato, se mantenía en silencio, como si pensara. No se trataba de un silencio para ignorarle. Llevaba un bol hondo, con algo de comida para el gato.

— No lo he pensado aún — admitió finalmente. Colocó el bol cerca del pequeño animal y observó como Ben se había vuelto de nuevo al sofá y tomaba su guitarra. Una parte de él pensaba en ofrecerle la posibilidad de debatir sobre un nombre para el gato, ya que a pesar de ser suyo probablemente llenaría de pelo toda la casa y sería una pequeña molestia tanto para él como para Finn, pero al mismo tiempo se negaba a hacerlo.

En aquel momento Finn bajaba las escaleras para marcharse al trabajo, se quedó mirando a ambos con curiosidad y después vio al animal, abocado al bol de comida casi desesperado por esta. Sonrió.

— Espero que no lo llaméis Finn o será un problema — dijo.

— Es una gata — se limitó a decir Hux volviéndose a la cocina para tratar de hacerse algo para cenar. En un segundo había decidido un nombre, solo con ver a sus compañeros allí plantados observando a su gato —. Se llama Millicent.

— No me parece justo que le pongas el nombre así con alevosía cuando estamos debatiendo — Finn tomaba su chaqueta y se dirigía a la puerta mientras decía en voz alta aquello —. Solo no lo tendré en cuenta porque llego tarde, pero tú Kylo podrías interceder algo.

— No es asunto mío — se limitó a decir el otro. Era obvio que no tenía nada que decir, además de que Hux tenía aquel carácter autoritario.

Y Hux estaba de acuerdo con Ben, con lo cual no dijo nada más. Se limitó a tratar de verter algo de agua en una cacerola. Trataba de preparar algo de pasta, sin mojar la escayola. Hasta aquel momento sabía que romperse el brazo iba a ser problemático, pero no hasta aquel punto en el que ni se sentía capaz de cocinar sin crear el caos en la cocina.

Se sentía frustrado, y no dejaba de intentar reprimirse en sus ganas de gritar contra la almohada, porque no creía que aquel tipo de autocompasión fuera beneficiosa o simplemente útil. Le irritaba la manera en que no podría pisar en un quirófano, y la manera en que todo su trabajo se veía retrasado por aquella suerte tan pésima. Si solo se hubiera hecho el esguince del tobillo todavía podría cojear por los pasillos del hospital, pero con el brazo escayolado era más que poco recomendable que lo hiciera, por no hablar de la posibilidad nula de hacer nada con las manos.

— Te será duro cocinar así — dijo Ben a su espalda. Se encontraba a la entrada de la cocina, apoyado en la puerta del aseo —. He pedido pizza, si quieres puedo compartirla y mañana te ayudo a cocinar lo que sea —, añadió. Seguidamente y al ver la mirada del pelirrojo sobre él, supo que estaba a punto de volver con aquel discurso sobre la compasión de hacía un rato —. La verdad es que ya te he dicho que no es compasión, pero me gustaría pensar que como compañero de casa tú o Finn hariaís lo mismo por mí.

— ¿Tratas de comprarme de algún modo? — preguntó el otro escéptico.

— No creo que seas tan fácil de comprar, si te ofende la idea — dijo pensando en la repercusión de sus palabras —, pero algo así, tal vez solo trato de compensarte por no hacer preguntas nunca y por lo de ayer.

— Está bien, supongo que dadas las pocas ganas de seguir intentando esto cederé a tu ofrecimiento — se limitó a decir.

La pizza había llegado en el rato en que Hux había estado solo en la cocina, así que solo se sentaron a comerla en un silencio casi incómodo. Ben había dejado su guitarra en la escalera, y el gato se había quedado adormilado al lado de la comida. En la televisión, las reposiciones de una serie que probablemente ambos habían visto repetidas veces desde su infancia sonaba en un volumen bajo, mientras que ambos estaban callados sin prestarle demasiada atención.

— Es absurdo porque siempre dan los mismos capítulos cuando enciendo la televisión — dijo Ben entre su segundo y tercer trozo de pizza. Se trataba de una familiar, y le fastidiaba saber que la terminarían y no quedaría para desayunar pizza fría. Hablaba de nuevo casi incómodo por el silencio, pero al mismo tiempo creía necesaria aquella puntualización —. Como si no hubiera series nacionales nuevas que poner en emisión ¿no crees?

Hux se encogió de hombros. A duras penas veía la televisión si no era porque Finn le decía que vieran juntos tal o cual programa para no tener que comentarlo solo. La mayor parte del tiempo tenía algún libro con él y tampoco prestaba demasiada atención al respecto, solo oía a Finn hablar.

— Desde hace tiempo, ignoro la programación de la tele — admitió —. Solo suelo ver el rugby con Finn, y alguna que otra cosa en el hospital cuando mi compañera Phasma y yo nos aburrimos en las guardias.

Ben continuaba comiendo aquel trozo de pizza mientras pensaba que a pesar de llevar algún tiempo en aquella casa a duras penas sabía nada de Hux, a parte de que era cirujano y estudiaba constantemente. Había conocido a Finn bastante, lo suficiente como para saber que adoraba el rugby, las películas de acción, el rock clásico, y dibujar cómics, pero Hux era un gran espacio en blanco en su mente. Juicios, miradas de odio y trabajo eran las únicas cosas que le venían a la mente al pensar en él.

— ¿No tienes ninguna serie favorita? — preguntó con pura curiosidad.

— ¿Doctor Who? — dijo y se volvió a encoger de hombros sin más. Todo el mundo había visto doctor Who en el país, y era la serie favorita de Phasma, lo que hacía que fuera la que más había visto a lo largo de sus guardias sin productividad.

— ¿Y música? Cuando estudias escucharás algo de música ¿no?

El chico negó con la cabeza. Realmente la música era algo que nunca le había importado lo más mínimo, hasta que Ben había aparecido en la casa haciendo que fuera algo más bien tedioso.

— Tampoco me interesa demasiado — admitió después de varios segundos en los que Ben le miraba de forma casi angustiada.

— Pero habrás escuchado algo que te haya gustado más o menos ¿no?

Negó de nuevo. Entendía que para alguien que vivía de la música aquello fuera algo extraño, pero al mismo tiempo no podía ver con claridad la posibilidad de pensar de aquel modo. Él simplemente entendía que la gente no se interesara por la neurociencia, la cirugía y el funcionamiento de las diferentes enfermedades que podían darse en el ser humano.

— No sé, te ha gustado Millicent al verla, pero tampoco es como si fueras a comprarte otro gato y ser veterinario — explicó —. Tal vez he escuchado alguna canción interesante a lo largo de mi vida, pero no me llama la atención lo suficiente como para buscarla y volver a escucharla. No siento ese tipo de curiosidad.

— Me resulta incomprensible — se limitó a decir Ben. Se levantó del sofá, bordeó la mesilla de café en la que estaba situada la caja de pizza y tomó la guitarra de la escalera, para volver a su lugar —. ¿Realmente no hay ninguna canción, ni un estribillo que volverías a escuchar simplemente porque sí?

Hux le miró con la guitarra en las manos, como si fuera tocar una canción cualquiera que pudiera decirle, como si las conociera todas. Se imaginó hablando de algún tipo de canción realmente poco conocida y dejándole por tonto con la guitarra en las manos, pero se limitó a darle una negativa. Realmente no podía pensar en ninguna canción que quisiera volver a escuchar.

Ben empezó a tocar algunas melodías que creía que todo el mundo podía haber escuchado, a la vez que cantaba algunos estribillos o simplemente los tarareaba, mientras Hux se limitaba a negar con la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa.

— Me quedé en la canción de Jack and Jill en el parvulario — admitió encogiéndose de hombros —, y tampoco me gustaba especialmente que nos hicieran cantarla.

El otro dejó la guitarra sobre el suelo y se apoyó hacia atrás en el sofá con un suspiró.

— ¿Sabes que es realmente extraño y frustrante? — dijo a la vez que se daba por vencido —. No puedo entenderlo, para mí la música siempre ha sido algo presente en mi vida y necesario, dejando de lado el parvulario y las tonterías que nos hacían cantar, claro. Siempre ha estado ahí cuando las cosas eran difíciles y solo quiero hacer música porque quiero que forme parte de mi vida para siempre.

— Es rematadamente cursi — se rió Hux al oírle hablar de aquel modo —. Supongo que tienes parte de razón en querer hacerlo, pero simplemente hay gente que no siente eso por la música o por nada que a ti te parezca interesante.

— Entonces ¿Por qué sientes ese interés que hace que no quieras hacer otra cosa? — Preguntó casi de forma frenética, con indagación por pura indignación ante la respuesta incomprensible —. Por que hay algo ¿no?

Hux se quedó en silencio durante un momento. Realmente parecía que aquel chico idiota se acababa de sincerar claramente respecto a su existencia, como si tratara de colocarse en una línea que los situara en un mismo punto de debilidad humana. No dudaba sobre su respuesta, pero sí sobre si quería estar en esa altura en la que se podían confiar su debilidad delante del otro.

— Cuando entras en un quirófano la primera vez es extraño, porque estás más nervioso que las otras veces — empezó a decir. Trataba de formular un discurso entendible, porque entendía que la música era algo que cualquiera podía experimentar en cierto modo, pero su caso le parecía algo más especial. No todo el mundo podía dedicarse a la medicina —. Pero el sentimiento que tienes cuando ves a una persona que depende de tus actos completamente te hace sentir realmente poderoso. Lo que tú hagas dentro de esa habitación puede cambiar la vida de esa persona, terminarla o simplemente dejarle en el mismo estado en el que se encontraba antes de entrar. La medicina y la cirugía en general creo que son el equivalente para mí a tu música. Cuando estoy en el quirófano solo el otro cirujano tiene la misma capacidad de ser Dios que tengo yo, y cuando sales sabes que tus actos tienen más sentido que el del resto de la humanidad porque la vida ha dependido de ti en todo ese rato transcurrido previamente.

— Eres un psicópata — rió Ben.

— No creas, aunque puede que sí, las ganas de matar a los pacientes se van cuando llegan los nervios de la primera operación — bromeó mirándole de reojo —. Es cosa de las demandas de familiares y la suspensión médica, si la cosa no va bien no puedes repetir y como buen psicópata quieres una larga lista en tu experiencia como trepanador de cráneos.

— Supongo entonces que el dinero también es un aliciente para no matar ¿no? — le siguió el juego Ben —, lo entendería si el mundo de la música no fuera tan desigual en cuanto a pagos.

— Nah, se parece al mundo de la música, solo que no eres freelance y tienes una entrada cada mes mientras sigas trabajando —.Después de decir aquello se quedó en silencio durante un momento, no estaba seguro de que el mundo de la música funcionara de aquel modo, pero pronto se olvidó de ello y continuó bromeando —. Es la pérdida del dinero lo que te incita a contenerte.

Durante las siguientes horas, en que ya habían apagado al televisión bromearon algo más, Ben trató de tocar algunas canciones que creía necesario que Hux hubiera escuchado por lo menos una vez, y le hizo prometer que las escucharía por sus artistas originales justo antes de irse a la cama. Brendol se quedó en el sofá preguntándose cómo podía Ben ser un tipo tan imbécil y cursi y otro tan encantador a la vez. Le abrumaba la idea de no haber visto antes que Ben era alguien con quien se podía bromear por horas con aquel humor ligeramente sarcástico, y a la vez tener aquella visión le abrumaba aún más. Le odiaba, y se había sentido realmente cómodo simplemente diciendo chorradas en el sofá, lo cual era prácticamente inexplicable.

Le vino a la mente la voz de Phasma, esa frase en la que le decía en realidad le gustaba, y se sintió claramente agobiado. Tomó a la pequeña Millicent por el pellejo de la espalda y se la subió a la habitación. Se metería en la cama, planearía su horario de la mañana siguiente y se olvidaría por completo de que habían ocurrido aquellas últimas horas con Ben. Era lo mejor, simplemente dormir y centrarse en lo que era realmente importante, organizar sus papeles de la baja médica y buscar métodos para no tener que pedirle ayuda a Ben o Finn para cocinar.


	6. 1.6 Family Business

El despertador sonó a la hora de siempre, porque no se había acordado de desprogramarlo, y a pesar de querer regalarse un par más de horas de sueño, no podía volver a cerrar sus ojos. Como si simplemente su cuerpo le impidiera darse un día de vagancia después de haberse roto un brazo y arruinado sus planes para las siguientes dos semanas, estuvo media hora tendido en la cama sin dejar de pensar en qué plan debía seguir a lo largo del día.

Llevar los papeles a la oficina de trabajo, para después devolverlos al jefe de residentes, para después llevar a Milicent al veterinario, para después..." Se levantó con todos aquellos pensamientos en su cabeza, y bajó a la cocina. Se quedó mirando la cafetera, no podía ser tan complejo simplemente porque su brazo se hubiera roto, la mano estaba en perfectas condiciones. Pero No podía dejar de lado su conocimiento médico, y el yeso que Mitaka le había puesto no iba a permitirle la movilidad que quería.

Se las apañó para hacer café con dificultad, y se preparó un sándwich de pavo. No quería perder el tiempo autocompadeciéndose, así que cuando aparecieron primero Finn y luego Ben, se limitó a actuar con normalidad y evitó quejarse.

— ¿No nos vas a contar qué te pasó? — preguntó Finn mientras se servía un vaso de zumo de la nevera —. Primero Kylo, y al día siguiente tú. No estoy muy seguro de querer salir de casa hoy.

Ben sonrió con cierta sorna. Realmente parecía algo curioso, pero se imaginaba a Hux siendo algo más desafortunado y menos capaz de meterse en líos él solo.

— Me resbalé — se limitó a exponer sin dar demasiados detalles —. No sabemos qué le ocurrió a Kylo.

— Nada tan simple de explicar — contestó el otro. No sentía orgullo alguno en haber recibido una paliza por parte de un colgao, a pesar de que no podía evitar dar signos de que algo le había ocurrido. A pesar de sus palabras esquivas, sonreía, le daba la sensación de que por una ve Hux le respetaba al usar su otro nombre, y no Ben —. Por cierto, Finn ¿Qué tienes entre manos con mi hermana?

— Un posible trabajo de menos horas y mejor paga en el X-Wing— sonrió el chico. Aquel local era realmente popular tanto para locales como turistas y la paga que le habían ofrecido era realmente mucho mejor que el actual —. Me dijo que se lo habían ofrecido y no lo quería. Me presentó al dueño y puede que empiece pronto.

Ben le miró y asintió. Tal vez había indagado demasiado en la vida personal de Rey en aquel momento, pero al mismo tiempo sentía curiosidad sobre el motivo del hambre desmesurado del día anterior y a qué se dedicaba si no seguía viviendo con Han. Después de las clases lo investigaría más a fondo hablando con Poe, él era el famoso dueño del restaurante/club del que hablaba Finn.

En algún punto, Ben sentía más preocupación que curiosidad por el estado de su hermanstra, a la que no podía cambiar en sus sentimientos de odio y apreciao en un nivel parecido. Siempre sería blanco de todas las culpas, porque era algo que no podía evitar cuando estaba enfadado, pero al mismo tiempo siempre acababa apareciendo como una especie de mosca pesada para devolverle a la realidad cuando se pasaba demasiado. A pesar de todo el punto en el que se encontraba aquella preocupación era incierto, pero estaba ahí.

— Poe es un buen tipo, a veces — admitió. Sentía necesario añadir aquel a veces, puesto que no siempre se habían llevado bien. A pesar de todo y de no considerarse amigos propiamente, le consideraba alguien decente —. Supongo que sería un buen jefe.

Pensó en Poe todo el día mientras estaba en clase, también en por qué Rey rechazaría trabajar con él, y se ofuscó al imaginar que podían tener algún tipo de relación más cercana de lo que creía. Era su hermanastra le gustara o no, y se sentía incómodo con la idea de Poe como alguien más metido en su familia. Así que a duras penas se despidió de sus compañeros de clase, se apresuró al X- Wing, que justo acababa de abrir para la comida de mediodía.

— ¿Tiene reserva? — le preguntó una chica nada más entrar en el local. Y es que sí estaba tan de moda que sin reserva a duras penas se podía entrar en el bar a por una bebida mientras se esperaba para tener mesa.

— No, he venido a hablar con Poe — dijo con cierta indiferencia mientras observaba el local. Ambientado en un estilo minimal, en tonos grises y naranjas.

— No, no creo que pueda atenderle ahora mismo — puntualizó la chica. Su cabello lacio caía sobre sus hombros y vestía un traje chaqueta en un tono claro y anaranjado para combinar con el local —. Acabamos de abrir, y como verá estamos a tope.

— Mira, no tengo tiempo para discutir chorradas, si está en la cocina o sirviendo copas o simplemente tumbado en la oficina me da igual — empezó a decir algo irritado por aquel comportamiento esquivo que todos los camareros y asistentes de sala solían tener con la gente que aparecía de la nada para hablar con los dueños o chefs, y que había visto desde pequeño en restaurantes de su padre —. dile que soy Kylo..— empezó a decir aquel nombre y se atragantó al saber que Poe jugaría con él a menos que le diera el nombre que le habían dado sus padres, porque le gustaban aquel tipo de bromas pesadas — Ben S-Organa.

— ¿Ben Sorgana?

— Organa.

— Está bien, espere aquí.

Zanjada aquella conversación, la chica se fue hasta el interior de las cocinas y le dejó esperando. Al volver le añadió que esperara un rato más. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Ben vió como el lugar se llenaba más y más, y finalmente después de casi veinte minutos apareció Poe.

— Ben Organa — dijo el chef con cierta mofa en su tono. Vestía ropa negra de cocinero, pero sin una sola mancha. Al nivel en que se encontraba debía cocinar más bien poco —. Si te hubieras presentado como Kylo Ren me hubiera reído de ti, no esperaba otra solución posible de tu parte.

— Ya, bueno — se molestó el otro. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se veían, pero de todos modos se conocían lo suficientemente bien el uno al otro — . He venido por Rey, que no es que me interese especialmente, pero...

— ¿Lo ha conseguido ya? Wow, me tiene impresionado — exclamó con asombro casi para sí mismo—. Puede que sea la única persona en el mundo capaz de arrastrarte a ningún lugar.

— ¿Qué? — La cara de Ben era un gran interrogante en aquel momento.

— Es por lo del grupo, dijo que no sabía si podría convencerte pero es que quiero tener un par de grupos locales para cuando empiece a abrir solo la zona de bar por las noches...— empezó a explicar Poe — . Esperaba que lo hicieras con los caballeros de Ren, pero qué se le va a hacer, la idea de Rey es mejor porque érais demasiados como para pagaros de forma legal...

— Espera, ¿Tú eres el colega de producción que dijo? Porque no venía por eso — se limitó a decir Ben, aún confuso pero con una idea más clara de la proposición de Rey del día anterior y de las palabras de Poe.

— Supongo que sí — admitió él — , vamos a la oficina porque no sé de qué me hablas tú y hay mucha gente por aquí.

Ambos caminaron en dirección a las cocinas, y antes de entrar giraron hacia una puerta algo oculta entre el pasillo que daba a los baños y la puerta de la cocina. Se trataba de una sala algo pequeña, con montañas de papeles en estanterías de baja calidad, un escritorio con un ordenador y dos sillas plegables.

Poe se sentó en la única silla decente de la oficina, que se encontraba detrás del escritorio, y dejó que Ben se sentara en la otra, antes de empezar a hablar. El chef, escuchó paciente las preguntas del otro sobre su hermana, sobre el trabajo que ella le había ofrecido a Finn, y el hecho de que parecía que Rey se muriera de hambre el día anterior.

— Está en un Fish&Ships de Coven Garden que abre las veinticuatro horas — explicó Poe — . También en otro restaurante donde solo friega platos, porque dice que quiere aprender desde abajo. Se ve que iba a marcharse a Italia con dinero de Han, pero se negó porque no creía que fuera algo que mereciera o una historia así, y tampoco quiere trabajar aquí. Supongo que estaría líada ayer y no comería nada antes de ir a verte para lo del grupo. Hablando de eso ¿Vas a aceptar?

— Si te lo digo, se lo dirás a ella antes de que me vaya — se limitó a decir el moreno, que ciertamente pensaba en aceptar —. Y tengo de plazo dos semanas.

— Dile algo en una semana o en media — rió Poe imaginándose que aquellas palabras significaban que obviamente iba a aceptar, pero que quería tiempo de vacaciones antes de ponerse a ello plenamente. Vio la cara de escepticismo del otro y simplemente sonrió de nuevo como si su entusiasmo fuera algún tipo de apología a su comportamiento.

— Lo que digas, por cierto ¿me prepararías algo de lo que sea que sirváis aquí? — dijo pensando en que se había comprometido a preparar la comida para Hux, y sentía la incomodidad de fallar ahora que empezaba a respetarle como miembro del hogar —. Dos menús.

— Claro, pero tienes que pagar — dijo Poe — , aún no somos amigos ¿recuerdas?

Poe bromeaba sobre la adolescencia de Ben, cuando Poe había empezado a trabajar en un restaurante de Han y su relación había sido extraña. Siempre un odio que cruzaba una línea con una ligera amistad que nunca llegaba a nada y aquella frase tan típica de él en aquellos días.

— No somos amigos, solo trabajamos juntos en el grupo, o en lo que sea que haga con Rey y contigo en el futuro — se limitó a decir con cierta desgana — . En los negocios no se regala nada, ya lo sé.

Poe le hizo esperar un rato, para luego traerle un par de bolsas con tuppers desechables con comida recién preparada. Le anunció que se trataba de pasta con soja, guisantes y salmón, la especialidad del X-Wing, y varias cosas que simplemente aún no había metido en el menú y quería que alguien probara antes de decidirse.

— ¿Qué te debo? — preguntó algo molesto por aquella atención desmedida que realmente no había pedido.

— Me dices qué te parece todo cuando lo comas y no seas borde con Jess la próxima vez que vengas — se limitó a decir a la vez que abría la puerta de la oficina. Mientras Ben le miraba pensativo y confuso porque no creía haber sido tan enojoso con la chica de la entrada, se le pasó un pensamiento por la cabeza, y simplemente la expuso —, por cierto, Claire dice que no has ido a verla al hospital en todo el tiempo que lleva ahí. Tal vez...

— Acordamos que no íbamos a vernos nunca más antes de que la ingresaran — contestó a la vez que salía y se dirigía hacia la puerta que daba a la calle —. No nos llevamos tan bien como todos creéis, y es malo para su situación emocional.

Poe le seguía escuchándole hablar sobre su relación con aquella chica a la que todos en la familia conocían para bien o para mal. No contestó, solo sonrió de nuevo antes de despedirse. Era propio que no se visitaran en el hospital cuando estaban ingresados, uno o el otro, pero poco probable que no acabaran viéndose de nuevo para contarse sobre aquella espeluznante sensación que debía dejarles pasar meses encerrados en edificios donde solo hablaban con visitas y psiquiatras constantemente hasta que mostraban mejoría. Poe en cierto modo les compadecía a ambos, y por aquel motivo siempre les había hecho visitas cuando les habían ingresado, a pesar de que Ben siempre hubiera preferido aquella idea de que "no eran amigos".

Hux salía de la estación de metro en dirección a casa, con Millicent en una caja portátil para gatos después del veterinario. Se descentraba de su habitual rutina buscando otras tareas que normalmente dejaba pendientes, como repasar volumenes de biotecnología o buscar algún estudio nuevo sobre la implantación de nervios artificiales en los globos oculares, para distraerse. Mientras planeaba su tarde con la nariz metida en uno de aquellos libros, su teléfono empezó a sonar y tuvo que sacarlo con cierta dificultad de su bolsillo.

— Brendol, por fin lo coges — dijo una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono, su hermana —. Ha ocurrido algo, y bueno, no sé cómo decirlo exactamente...

La voz de la chica sonaba ligeramente angustiada, no solo por todos aquellos rodeos, también en el tono.

— Beth, calma — le dijo con tono relajado —. ¿Bel está bien?

— Sí, a ella la llamaré más tarde, porque sigue en Estados Unidos, es que si lo digo sé que será que me lo he creído, y ya sabes como es mamá que dice las cosas sin más, bueno mi madre y la de Annabel — empezó a decir de repente hablando muy rápido. Con lo reservados y calmados que eran él, su padre y su hermana más pequeña, a Hux le costaba creer que aquella mujer fuera de su familia, o ni tan siquiera hija de su padre —. Papá ha muerto. Llevaba meses de quimioterapia, ya lo sabes aunque nunca le visitaras, lo que es terrible teniendo en cuenta tu profesión, deberías ser más compasivo y más capaz de...

— Vale, ¿cuando es el funeral? — preguntó cortando aquel largo discurso acelerado de su hermana.

— Mañana, a las diez en Christ Church, ha sido espantoso porque mamá quería que fuera en la catedral de St Paul, como había llegado alto en su rango militar, pero yo le he dicho que no podía ser... — La mujer continuaba hablando mientras Hux se mantenía a la esperaba a la entrada de la boca de metro, asentía de tanto en tanto y se reía internamente porque hasta en el día de su muerte su padre debía hacerse visible, siendo en un momento en el que no podía limitarse a decir que tenía mucho trabajo. Ser médico tenía algo, y era que los vivos le eran mucho más útiles, cosa que nadie podría negar —... Pero te dejo y hablamos mañana, o si quieres venir al velatorio, pero imagino que no. Voy a llamar a Annabel.

Hux se limitó a colgar el teléfono y retomar su camino, no estaba seguro de si tenía algo negro que llevar al funeral, de hecho ni estaba seguro de querer ir. A pesar de no tener nada en contra de su padre, simplemente a él no le importaría lo más mínimo y puesto que su hermana pequeña tampoco podría asistir al funeral sería de lo más incómodo ir para sentarse cerca de la viuda de su padre con cara de circunstancia.

Hux había crecido sin conocer a su padre hasta cierto momento de su vida que se marcaba en una época borrosa de su infancia. Su madre, que hasta aquel tiempo había creído que era su único progenitor real, le había llevado a conocer a su padre un día y lo que se suponía que iba a ser una visita se convirtió en un abandono con la familia de aquel hombre al que no conocía de nada.

El señor Hux tenía una hija un par de años mayor que él, y una esposa que esperaba otro hijo más, así que Brendol pasó un año en una casa de acogida.Y no fue hasta el momento en que se descubrió que su madre se había marchado del país que aquel hombre se había decidido a acogerle en su casa, a pesar de las quejas de su esposa.

En la actualidad, Hux suponía que su madre debía haber muerto, y su relación con la familia de su padre era superflua y de mucho en mucho. A duras penas se preocupaba por sus dos hermanas, y un sobrino por parte de la mayor de los tres, Elisabeth.

— Eh, ¿vas ahora a casa? — preguntó alguien llamando la atención de Hux al pasar cerca suyo. Se trataba de Ben.

— Sí, creo que sí — dijo algo distraído. Seguía pensativo en la idea de no presentarse en el funeral. Podía fingir que su resbalón había sido al día siguiente, y pasar a ver a su hermana al trabajo con esa excusa o simplemente inventar algo en el futuro.

Ambos caminaron en silencio desde el punto en el que se habían encontrado hasta la casa. Cada uno metido en sus propios asuntos, y solo interrumpidos por el ruido habitual de una calle del centro. Para el pelirrojo pensar en que su padre había muerto era un tanto confuso, creía que debía sentirse de algún modo concreto, pero simplemente veía la indiferencia total en su mente. Se sentía completamente en calma después de recibir la llamada de su hermana.

— He traído algo de comida, y voy a prepararme algo ¿quieres? — preguntó Ben dubitativo al ver que Hux subía las escaleras con el gato a cuestas nada más entrar. Preparar era un decir, puesto que solo tenía que verter la comida en platos, pero aún y así le parecía poco relevante tener que explicarlo.

— Sí, ahora voy — fue la contestación que dio, aún centrado en sus propios asuntos.

Ben colocó la pasta en los platos y colocó cubiertos y vaso para Hux en la mesa, mientras que se sentaba en la encimera a probar su plato de pasta. Veía a su compañero de piso algo distraído, y le resultaba extraño, como si al romperse el brazo hubiera cambiado su personalidad por la de alguien que tiene una vida real, en vez de solo existir en para sus estudios y el trabajo.

— Pareces preocupado — dijo sin más cuando el otro apareció en la cocina. Tal vez Hux solo estuviera tratando de ser alguien más normal porque no tenía trabajo que hacer, y no dejaba de despertar su curiosidad, en especial después de que por la mañana le llamara Kylo, en vez de Ben — ¿Estás bien?

Hux se sentó en la mesa y probó la pasta que Ben había traído del X-Wing. Miraba al otro, y le daba a entender que en cuanto hubiera comido algo charlarían, pero que primero quería saciar el hambre que no sabía que tenía hasta haber entrado en la cocina.

— Mi padre ha muerto — dijo finalmente.

— Oh, vaya, ¿lo siento? — preguntó el otro levantándose de forma inconsciente del mueble en el que se encontraba. Se acercó a la mesa, no pretendía hacerlo, pero salió de forma inconsciente. ¿Se sentiría mal él si Han muriera? Lo más probable es que sí, a pesar de estar molesto y de no llevarse bien con él, prefería pensar que tendría mucha vida y sería muy feliz o muy infeliz cuando se diera cuenta de sus propios actos. De todos modos se formuló la pregunta de nuevo mientras miraba hacia otro lado, no, si Han moría le importaba un bledo.

—No, en realidad supongo que está bien — puntualizó Hux con la mirada fija en el plato —. Solo es que hacía años que no nos hablábamos, y tal vez debería sentirme mal por ello ahora que no podré preguntarle nada o simplemente decirle algo, pero creo que me da lo mismo.

Ben le dirigió la mirada de nuevo a Hux, pero no dijo nada. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió de forma circunstancial. Con la mirada observaba al pelirrojo, que también le miraba con su general indiferencia, su cara era pálida, y sus ojos azul verdosos que resaltaban enmarcados en sus claras pestañas, y las ojeras ligeramente marcadas que siempre tenía. El silencio cómodo le acompañaba en su mirada, a veces las personas no se hablan porque no tienen nada que decirse, otras veces simplemente se entienden, por un instante Ben creía entender a Brendol Hux, pero era difícil estar seguro de algo así.

— Es que ni siquiera quiero ir al funeral — expuso después de un rato Brendol.

— Pues no vayas — añadió Ben encogiéndose de hombros —. Siempre hay gente llorando, es de mal gusto hacer bromas y a menos que sea el de tu peor enemigo a nadie le gusta asistir a uno.

— Disfrutaré del tuyo, supongo — contestó el otro haciendo que Ben riera de forma tonta —. Pero se supone que debo ir, es mi padre.

— Si no te molesta que haga bromas al respecto en susurros puedo acompañarte — bromeó Ben, para luego ponerse algo serio —, de verdad, lo de ir contigo digo, no a lo de bromear en susurros. Aunque de todos modos, no creo que ya sea tu padre, solo es un cuerpo muerto.

— Me parece bien, — asintió Hux sin saber bien por qué aceptaría la compañía de aquel idiota en el funeral de su padre —. Creo que lo de las bromas también.


	7. Desorden teórico de la realidad contemplada

Brendol le había pedido a su hermana la ubicación exacta, lo había hecho porque en su búsqueda en internet de Christ church habían salido hasta cuatro lugares posibles. Y aunque se suponía que era la más cercana a su barrio, no pretendía cometer ningún error. A pesar de sus esfuerzos por contactarla, ella no contestó a la petición, así que a la mañana siguiente, media hora antes de la hora acordada, el pelirrojo salía de casa sin tener muy claro qué hacer.

Se había organizado una ruta rápida para posibles errores, pero sabía que si equivocaba en la elección probablemente llegaría tarde, cosa que no deseaba. No era que perderse aquel evento fuera una lástima, simplemente no soportaba la idea de no llegar a tiempo a los sitios. El tiempo era algo valioso, aunque le sobrara ahora que no podía trabajar.

Ben estaba dispuesto a seguirle hasta el lugar sin cuestionar el camino, vestido de negro con un traje sencillo y preguntándose si no era absurdo acompañar a su compañero de casa, al que conocía poco y con el que no acababa de llevarse del todo bien. Fuera como fuera, se limitó a asentir sin escuchar demasiado lo que Hux decía, cuando le mostró una clara queja respecto a no saber cual de las distintas Christ Church de todo Londres era la correcta. La verdad era que la familia del chico no solía asistir a la iglesia, y cuando un familiar moría se celebraba un velatorio simple y se guardaban las cenizas de sus familiares en un mausoleo privado en la casa de campo que había pertenecido a los Skywalker desde tiempos inmemorables.

La primera opción era la más lógica, la más cercana al barrio en que vivía su padre antes de ingresar en el hospital y cerca de la casa en la que su viuda podría lamentar la pérdida. Se trataba de un edificio bastante nuevo, con pósters en la entrada quue pretendían atraer a la gente joven de algún modo.

— Aquí antes había un supermercado — dijo extrañado Hux al ver uno de aquellos grandes carteles de lona situados en la puerta. Lo cierto era que le parecía terrible que hubieran cerrado aquel lugar, puesto que de adolescente él y su hermana pequeña solían robar dulces de allí.

A pesar de aquello, ambos entraron el lugar, que parecía vacío y a la vista de Ben parecía poco decorado para ser una iglesia. El moreno solo había entrado en catedrales con interés turístico de otros países y en Wensmister, para ver las tumbas célebres y las obras de arte. Una gran cruz colgaba en el centro, justo encima de donde se suponía que había un sagrario y en la pared colgaba una fotografía de un sacerdote. El chico supuso que algúno importante.

— ¿Deberíamos preguntar a alguien? ¿mirar si hay más gente por algún otro lado? — preguntó Ben mirando a su compañero que parecía buscar cerca de las cortinas que daban a los confesionarios en una esquina de la gran sala.

— No es aquí — dijo de repente al girarse en su dirección completamente seguro de sí mismo.

Estaba a pocos pasos de Ben, que le observó estático, entre fascinado y atontado por el movimiento sutil con el que se había volteado. Solía pasarle aquello de vez en cuando, como si hubiera algo familiar en Hux, algo realmente difícil de observar si no se fijaba mucho y le dejaba paralizado.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó tratando de evitar aquella repentina detención de sus sentidos en la observación de los movimientos del pelirrojo. Era irritante y a la vez le gustaba, pero creía que debía controlarse. Le agradaba aquella falsa sensación de comprender a su compañero de piso, de que podía ser sencillo cerca de él, que en realidad si le juzgaba era porque trataba de tener confianza en él. El caos interior podía mantenerse en calma durante algunos segundos cerca de Brendol Hux.

— Tienen una foto del papá, no son anglicanos — comentó con cierta irritación Hux. No se podía imaginar que alguien en el país pudiera no tener la menor idea de las diferencias entre el catolicismo y el anglicanismo, pero Ben tenía que ser de aquel tipo de persona. Y aclaró el tema al ver cómo Ben simplemente fruncía el ceño —. Inglaterra fue excomulgada, por que el rey quería divorciarse. Es historia de...

Ben asintió antes de que Hux prosiguiera con aquella frase, sin escucharle demasiado. Claro que era algo básico, pero él no podía saber que la familia de Hux fuera anglicana, y no católica. Se fijaba en la forma en que el parecía molesto más por haberse equivocado que por otra cosa, eran pocos detalles los que lo denotaban, pero era algo que hasta aquel momento no había podido observar porque creía que le juzgaba. Vió como Hux se volvía hacia la salida y se dejó llevar en un momento de fantasía repentina. ¿Era aquella sensación que se sentía atraído por Hux? No podía decirlo si no se acercaba más a él, tenía que saberlo. Atraído a hacerlo por aquel momento de seguridad personal y fascinación hacia Hux, agarró del brazo sano al pelirrojo, tiró de él hacia sí y trató de besarle.

Hux se echó hacia atrás con rapidez, a la vez que empujaba a Ben lejos de sí mismo y sacudía su brazo para que le soltara.

— ¿Qué haces? — dijo dominando su necesidad de gritar. ¿Acababa de intentar besarle?¿En qué cabeza cabía intentar besar a tu compañero de casa en medio de una iglesia católica el día del funeral de su padre? Haber aceptado la compañía de aquel idiota había sido la cosa más absurda que podía haber hecho nunca.

— No te importa — gritó el otro irracionalmente. Se sentía avergonzado, rechazado y estúpido. Pero no iba a aceptar que había sido culpa de aquel impulso idiota, otro de aquellos impulsos ridículos que siempre le metían en problemas. No tenía por qué avergonzarse, no tenía por qué sufrir las consecuencias, simplemente había sido un momento del que podía fingir olvidarse, y si él podía, Hux también.

— Claro que sí que... — el teléfono móvil del pelirrojo empezó a sonar e interrumpió su contestación claramente no preparada que se desvaneció de su mente al oír la voz de su hermana al otro lado del hilo telefónico.

— Brendol, el oficio hace un rato que ha empezado — se quejó Elisabeth, estaba molesta por que no llegara, y era obvio. Para los Hux los errores eran cometidos a propósito o no eran —. Espero que de verdad no estés evitando venir, porque a papá le sentaría realmente mal si pudiera ver que después de todo tampoco te presentaras a su funeral.

— Me he equivocado — admitió el pelirrojo, estaba confuso y no podía sacarle el tema de que ya le había pedido la dirección exacta —. Estoy en esta iglesia católica de cerca de la casa de tu madre, hay como tres o cuatro Christ Church en Londres.

Al final, Elisabeth decidió mandar a su marido a buscarles en coche, porque se suponía que sería más rápido, pero también era una tortura para él que no podía sufrirle. No era que le preocupara especialmente, pero aquel tipo tenía un don para reírse de él y minimizar sus éxitos al máximo.

Hux esperaba que Ben se marchara sin más después de aquella extraña situación, pero se limitó a quedarse en silencio cerca suyo mientras esperaban el coche. No hablaron en absoluto, era incómodo y una situación bastante irrespirable, casi hasta el punto en que Brendol Hux se alegró cuando vió el todoterreno que John, el marido de su hermana, siempre conducía.

John le caía mal, solo vivía para el rugby y los deportes televisados, tenía una empresa de construcción heredada y siempre le miraba por encima del hombro. Se llevaba muy bien con su madrastra, que no era precisamente su mayor fan, y a la que Hux tampoco soportaba.

Para sorpresa del pelirrojo, Ben se presentó a John y empezaron a hablar tranquilamente, mientras él se giraba para charlar superficialmente con su sobrino, Jen, que no dejaba de hacerle preguntas sobre cómo era trepanar cerebros.

— ¿No vas a contarnos cómo te has hecho eso? — preguntó el tipo mientras conducía después de hacer callar al niño, y puntualizando el brazo enyesado de Brendol. Hacía que se sintiera agobiado, su caída sería fruto de risas en todo el clan familiar por años si lo contaba.

— Es que es algo vergonzoso — se limitó a decir con educación. Sonreía de forma circunstancial, y odiaba tener que contestar aquella pregunta.

— La verdad es que sí — añadió Ben desde el asiento trasero sin que nadie le hubiera preguntado. En un primer momento Brendol se giró para mirarle con cierto desdén, pero Ben continuó hablando —. Fuimos con Finn a ver un partido al bar, y había unos tipos que se metieron con nosotros porque Hux llevaba la bufanda de los Quins, no tengo ni idea de qué equipo serían, pero empezaron a intentar buscar pelea y fue complicado deshacernos de ellos. De todos modos, ellos acabaron peor que nosotros.

John miró de soslayo a Hux y sonrió ligeramente. Era creíble, en especial porque a pesar de que las magulladuras de Ben habían empezado a sanar, aún eran visibles.

— No sabía que te gustaran los Quins, o el rugby — dijo, y aquella fue la última vez que se habló del tema del brazo roto de Brendol.

El neurocirujano no sabía si debía agradecerle aquello a Ben o retraérselo, puesto que temía que aquel tipo, que tan mal le caía, le pidiera ver algún partido con él, o simplemente le hiciera preguntas. Pero se limitó a asumir que Ben había sido rápido para evitarle tener que hablar de aquella patética caída accidental. Era obvio que había inventado aquella teoría al ver que tenía pegatinas de varios equipos de ligas menores, y una de los Harlequins pegada al volante.

El oficio pasó rápido, pero no fue más sencillo que las horas previas del día. Hux se sintió abrumado porque realmente no podría volver a hablar con su padre, quien tampoco soportaba a John, o simplemente tomar alguno de los libros de su biblioteca personal, a la que su viuda no le dejaría entrar nunca más. Creer que no le importaba que hubiera muerto había sido infantil, y una tontería.

Durante el momento en que colocaban el ataúd en la tierra tampoco fue sencillo. Hux se agobió viendo a su hermana mayor llorando, cosa que nunca solía hacer, así que se marchó mientras sentía la acusadora mirada de la viuda de su padre sobre él. Ben se había quedado a su lado, y le siguió en un paseo por el cementerio. Por un momento, Hux creyó que había sido una idea terrible pedirle que le acompañara, pero por otro lado la compañía también hacía que se mantuviera sereno, incapaz de llorar, como había visto a su hermana hacer.

— Gracias por ser tan amable en estos días de mierda que estoy teniendo — dijo sentándose sobre una loseta del cementerio. Sacó un cigarrillo y trató de encenderlo con dificultad.

Ben se limitó a encogerse de hombros situándose en frente de él, le robó el cigarrillo y lo encendió antes de devolvérselo.

— Es dificil con una sola mano — Dijo. Era un comentario estúpido, pero tampoco tenía mucha idea de qué decir, volvía a sentirse ligeramente incómodo después de lo que había ocurrido en la iglesia. Se sentó al lado de Hux y le pidió un cigarrillo para sí.

— No, a parte de todo esto en plan enfermo tullido — puntualizó el pelirrojo ofreciéndole la cajetilla de tabaco —. Mi idea de la familia es como un montón de víboras esperando a atacar por algún lado, a excepción de mis hermanas, que supongo que algún día también serán así por herencia genética o condicionamiento social. Lo del coche ha sido una jugada bastante buena, la verdad.

Ben se rió. Podía sentir identificación en la idea en que no se veía cercano a su familia, y a pesar de todo, sentía cierta lástima porque algunos miembros de su familia no se cansaban en tratar de hacerle sentir cómodo. En realidad no quería fumar, negó con la cabeza y le devolvió el tabaco a Hux, que lo guardó en el bolsillo de nuevo.

— No elegimos la familia en que nacemos, supongo — añadió observando de nuevo la forma en que Hux tomaba una calada. La forma en que sus labios rodeaban la boquilla, de manera suave, le dejó de nuevo algo atontado. Esperaba a ver cómo el humo salía de su cuerpo, y se preguntó si es que Hux se había olvidado por completo que había tratado de besarle.

— ¿Te parece si volvemos? — preguntó tirando al suelo el cigarrillo a medio fumar, se giró hacia Ben y continuó hablando en un intento de planificar el resto del proceso —. Me despediré de mi herman...

El moreno se lanzó sobre los labios de Hux, pillándole desprevenido. No era como si lo hubiera pensado tanto como rato antes, pero se le había pasado por la mente segundos después de preguntarse si es que se había olvidado de ello. Si lo había hecho, ahora ya no había marcha atrás, la boca de Hux rozaba con la suya, desprendiendo un ligero sabor a tabaco y al parecer de una forma más agradable de la que había imaginado en primer momento.

"No quería probar ninguna teoría sobre si me atraía o no" pensó cuando una de las manos de Hux se apoyó sobre sus hombro, solo quería dejarse llevar porque sí, desde que la primera mirada de juicio de Hux se había posado sobre él sabía que quería aquello. No podía explicar si era una guerra ganada para su ego, atracción sexual al rechazo o una mágia extraña en el comportamiento del pelirrojo que le atraía y repelía del mismo modo en que lo hacían la mayor parte de sus fascinaciones.

Mordisqueó los labios de Hux, mientras sus manos estiraban y trataban de escurrirse, frías, por debajo de la camisa que llevaba. Hubiera sido más sencillo en casa, con ropa que no fuera suficientemente formal para un funeral, pero nada de todo aquello tenía mucho sentido. La respiración de Hux sobre la suya no hacía más que incentivarlo a buscar el calor que desprendía debajo de su ropa y el contacto directo con su piel. Evitaba el momento en que aparecía la duda.

Al notar las manos frías de Ben sobre su costado, y el aire sobre su piel, Hux se echó hacia atrás. Estaban en medio del cementerio, alejados de toda la gente que había asistido al funeral, pero en un lugar público. Tenía que pensar con la cabeza, aunque estuviera triste, aunque por un momento simplemente hubiera cedido a aquella teoría del desdén por atracción física, aunque simplemente le importara un carajo si su familia le veía, pensar racionalmente era necesario.

— Estamos en un lugar púb... — empezó a decir, pero las manos del otro lo arrastraron de nuevo hacia sí, y le besó, introduciendo la lengua en su boca y enmarañándole el pelo mientras le apretaba contra él.

Las manos de Ben bajaron de nuevo, hasta el cierre de su pantalón, y las de él se limitaron a acariciar el cabello del moreno, que besaba su cuello y alternaba con mordisqueos y lametones. ¿A quién le importaba si dos hombres adultos decidían exhibirse en medio de un cementerio de la ciudad? ¿Qué más daba? Londres era una ciudad en que llovía demasiado a menudo como para no disfrutar de los cinco minutos de vida sin aguas, los londinenses comían en la calle, bebían alcohol en la calle, y sin duda algún más de uno follaba en la calle. Si mantenía los ojos cerrados no podía ver si alguien les estaba mirando.

Ben desabrochó al fin el pantalón y sin bajar la cremallera,deslizó sus dedos dentro de la ropa. Su boca no dejaba de estar pegada a la de Hux, solo separándose ligeramente para mirarle cuando su mano se aferró al pene del pelirrojo y empezó a zarandaearlo. Brendol sostuvo la mirada, sintiendo el súbito placer ascendente que le arremetía desde su entrepierna y colapsaba su cabeza. Las manos del cirujano sujetaban la cabeza de Ben, que le miraba con cierto capricho y anhelo de llegar a más en aquella tortura placentera.

La cabeza de Hux se ladeó al notar como el latigazo de placer ascendía a los movimientos de muñeca del moreno, que buscaba un pañuelo o cualquier cosa en la que el otro pudiera terminar. El pelirrojo sacó uno de su bolsillo y se lo extendió a Ben instantes antes de correrse, por lo que el moreno solo pudo limpiarle ligeramente.

— Lo siento — dijo Ben disimulando su risa —.Siento no haberte escuchado antes, ¿Qué decías?

Hux le miró de soslayo, mientras se arreglaba la ropa.

—Me despediré con un mensaje de voz o algo, vamos a casa — dijo alegrándose de que nadie hubiera decidido salir a buscarle para despedirse o simplemente darle el pésame —. No es momento de volver a ver si están mi familia por ahí.


	8. Seriales de médicos

Cuando Hux llegó a casa simplemente se metió en la ducha y puso la ropa que había llevado puesta en la lavadora. En algún momento debía preguntarse sobre lo que había ocurrido en el cementerio, simplemente pensar en ello, preguntarse sobre la coexistencia del hogar con alguien que metía su mano dentro de su ropa interior y le besaba sin dar alguna explicación, pero se preguntaba si era mejor no hacerlo.

En un serial de médicos del que había visto capítulo y medio, pero que reconocía porque Phasma había dicho que a veces tenía casos interesantes, el protagonista se preguntaba si debía o no tener un romance con una enfermera después de tener sexo con ella en un armario. Claramente aquella no era la idea de pensamiento que le venía a la cabeza, pero si lo ridículo tener relaciones sexuales con alguien a quien debía ver más a menudo de lo que él pudiera elegir.

No era como si una conversación al respecto fuera a suceder tampoco. Ben no había dicho nada sobre lo ocurrido durante el trayecto de vuelta a casa, ni después, cuando Hux había terminado las tareas que se había autoimpuesto para deshacerse de sus pensamientos. Era como si le hubiera hecho una paja de condolencias por la muerte de su padre o algo así, simplemente seguía en su rutina habitual. Habían charlado del tiempo que iba a hacer el fin de semana, de las canciones que tenía pensado escribir, de un posible nombre para el grupo que iba a montar con su hermanastra y de ver una película Coreana que le habían recomendado unos compañeros de clase.

En definitiva, Hux se sentía idiota por solo haber cerrado los ojos y dejar que todo sucediera, porque no era lógico, ni racional. Se había dejado llevar por su instinto, y puesto que no tenía ningún trabajo que le mantuviera ocupado seguía pensando en lo ridículo de su comportamiento visceral.

Finalmente, y cuando pudo recomponerse de aquella pequeña dosis de autoaborrecimiento, se metió en su habitación a buscar un libro. Una recopilación de El club de los suicidas junto con Doctor Jekyl y Mr. Hyde, y le reconfortaba saber que no podía perder aquel ejemplar con rayotes en los lados, obra de su hermana pequeña y una firma adjunta de la misma, de algún momento que no era capaz de recordar. Tomó el libro y se giró en busca de Millicent que se pasaba el día en la habitación y solo salía si la arrastraba escaleras abajo.

— ¿Quieres que veamos esa película de la que te he hablado antes? — oyó a Ben decirle desde la puerta de la habitación.

Se giró con el libro en una mano y el pequeño gato en la otra. No sabía si quería ver ninguna película, porque el cine no era uno de sus intereses, y la idea de ver una película con subtítulos le resultaba extraña. Kylo estaba plantado en la puerta de su habitación con la caja del DVD en la mano. Era blanca con letras plateadas en hangul, lo que hacía que sus dudas fueran en aumento. No le había dicho que fueran a verla juntos, lo que hacía que todo fuera algo más extraño porque la pregunta habitual solía ser "¿Vas a usar la televisión?" o "¿Te molesta si pongo una película?" claro que eso lo hacía Finn, él se limitaba a ir a su bola y hacer lo que quería sin más.

Lo miró dubitativo aún durante unos instantes, estaba tan enfadado consigo mismo que simplemente no se había dado cuenta de algo. Era tal vez el momento de aceptar que Ben Solo, Organa, Skywalker, Kylo Ren, o, saltándose el montón de nombres, el idiota que vivía en la habitación de al lado, le gustaba. Phasma tenía razón, le irritaba tanto su existencia porque le gustaba de verdad, y aquello le dificultaba a la hora de poner distancia entre ellos dos.

— Si vas a leer, mejor no te molesto — farfulló entonces el chico, antes de que Hux pudiera contestar.

— Sí — dijo, para luego darse cuenta de lo ambigua que era aquella contestación rápida y poco elocuente. La película no importaba tanto, podía simplemente seguir siendo agradable como el día anterior o el rato en el cementerio —, quiero decir que sí que quiero ver la película.

Ben levantó el pulgar en señal de que había captado el mensaje y bajó las escaleras con la caja del DVD. Mientras tanto Hux miraba a Millicent que se sujetaba sobre su barriga en la escayola de su brazo. Se llevaría el libro abajo por si se aburría.

— Sabes Millie, odio a Phasma — dijo por lo bajo, y seguidamente siguió a Ben hasta el sofá para sentarse a pasar el rato con él.

Se sentó cerca de la escalera, dejándole a Ben el lugar de honor en el que no tendría que moverse si aparecía Finn y quería subir las escaleras. A fin de cuentas él no estaba realmente interesado en ver nada y podía interrumpirlo si hacía falta.

La película empezaba con un par de oficinistas borrachos en una comisaría, en el día del cumpleaños de la hija de uno de ellos. Resultaba un espectáculo bochornoso, pero al mismo tiempo común en cualquier barrio de cualquier ciudad, solo remarcado por pequeños detalles de la ropa y el estilo asiático que le era tan poco familiar a Hux.

— Hicieron un remake americano diez años después de su estreno — dijo Ben después de que al oficinista le secuestraran en medio de una llamada de teléfono para felicitar a su hija —. No sé por qué los americanos necesitan hacer su propia versión de todo, lo único que hacen es cambiar los nombres, algunos planos y los actores, la historia es la misma.

Hux se limitaba a asentir cada vez que Ben le decía algo, tratando de centrarse en la película, pero cada vez resultaba una historia menos realista y menos interesante. Era una película icónica, pero él no era amante del cine y a medida que pasaban los minutos se le hacía más y más aburrida.

El protagonista se encontraba en un pasillo, rodeado de enemigos e iba peleando con todos y cada uno de aquellos tipos, de forma indefinida cuando Brendol decidió que ya había visto demasiado de aquella película.

— Creo que voy a pasar de lo que le ocurra a Oh Dae Su — dijo tomando el libro de la mesilla auxiliar que tenían delante —. No sé si es una buena película, pero los que la idearon o bien son idiotas o son unos genios, y no soy un experto para comentar al respecto.

— Está bien.

Ben se rió y se giró a mirarlo descentrando la atención de la película. Le observó mientras tomaba de nuevo aquel libro viejo, sin darse cuenta de que le observaba. Bloqueado por un momento se decidió a volverse hacia la pantalla tratando de parecer preocupado en lo que ocurría en la trama de la película. Dieciséis segundos más tarde, su mirada volvió a Hux que leía realmente metido en el texto.

Se mordió el labio dubitativo de si realmente debía molestarle, y se sintió idiota por hacerlo. No era como si Kylo Ren tuviera que pedir permiso para hacer nada, él nunca titubeaba ni vacilaba, simplemente hacía las cosas. Era aquel tipo de actitud la que le metía en problemas, pero no parecía que a Hux le pareciera molesto si decidía meter la mano entre sus pantalones.

Ben hizo un intento de acercamiento, ignorando la película totalmente, y Hux levantó la mirada hacia él. El pelirrojo tampoco parecía haberse metido de lleno en el libro, al contrario de lo que Ben había supuesto al verle. Cerró el libro dejándolo caer sobre la moqueta y se giró en cuanto las manos de Ben empezaron a desabrochar sus pantalones tejanos. Por algún motivo le molestaba y le agradaba al mismo tiempo que fuera directo a desvestirle, así que alargó sus brazos hacia la camiseta gris de Ben y tiró de ella hacia arriba.

Aquello que Ben esperaba de aquel momento era inconcluyente, no era capaz de saber si esperaba repetir una situación como la del cementerio o simplemente recibir algún tipo de compensación. Fuera como fuera, el moreno no esperó a vacilar para volver a manosear a Hux, quien tampoco parecía vacilar tanto como en la mañana. Tampoco se quedó insatisfecho.

Para Hux era algo más problemático, porque volvía a preguntarse sobre la legitimidad de sus actos no racionales por el simple hecho de sentir atracción hacia su compañero de hogar. De todos modos, no pensó realmente en ello hasta más tarde, una vez hubo cenado y se preparaba para otro día más horario incierto. El desorden que su vida estaba tomando le desagradaba, pero al mismo tiempo estaba resultando bastante gratificante por la parte en que se refería a su relación con Ben.

Había dormido desde las doce hasta las tres, y de nuevo se sentía algo idiota mientras miraba a Millicent acurrucada en la almohada contigua a la suya. Se levantó de la cama y se sentó en su escritorio. Arrancó una hoja de libreta en blanco y la separó en dos trazando una línea en medio de esta. Las listas de pros y contras eran algo con lo que había aprendido a ver las cosas con mayor claridad desde que tenía memoria.

"Necesidades fisicas cubiertas", "compañía agradable a veces" y "accesibilidad" en la lista de pros que no sabía exactamente cómo llenar. "Posibles problemas si algo va mal","es una clara distracción del trabajo", "es muy inestable" y "no tengo tiempo para esto" en el de contras. Tachó la última considerándola una parte de la de ser una clara distracción, además que en aquel momento el tiempo le sobraba.

— Esto es estúpido — dijo para si mismo. Se negaba a poner en pros que simplemente le gustaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar, porque sabía que si lo hacía le daba mucho peso a sus emociones y a decidir de una forma nada racional. Su última relación había terminado al terminar el primer año de universidad, y la había terminado de aquel modo, con una lista de pros y contras sin contabilizar sus sentimientos personales. Se podía ver como una gran tragedia, o se podía ver como un triunfo, Hux la veía como un triunfo ante la perdida de tiempo que le suponía aquella relación.

Dobló la hoja de papel y la metió en el libro que había estado leyendo antes. Pensaba que retomaría la lista en otro momento y volvería a intentar dormir, pero su teléfono móvil vibraba sobre el escritorio, lo que le alejó de la posibilidad de volver a la cama a pesar de la hora.

"Tengo un paciente que necesita un TAC de urgencia, me vendría bien una segunda opinión" leyó en un mensaje de texto de Mitaka. Añadía un emoticono sonriente que Hux eliminó de su pensamiento tan rápido como lo vio. Le estaba proponiendo trabajo extracurricular, si Ben le proporcionara aquel tipo de propuestas serían dignas de ser añadidas a la lista de pros.

Se vistió a prisa y caminó hasta el hospital. No podía ir rápido, puesto que aún le dolía el tobillo, pero lo suficientemente rápido como para que todavía no hubieran empezado con la prueba médica.

— En realidad le han dado el caso a otro — admitió el moreno al ver a Hux entrar en la sala de descanso en la que se encontraba, tenía el teléfono móvil en la mano —. Estaba a punto de decírtelo, porque esperaba que no lo hubieras visto todavía.

Hux sonrió incómodo. Ni tan siquiera había respondido y había salido corriendo como el adicto al trabajo que era. La sala era pequeña, pero había una pequeña mesa que solía estar en la sala de espera y un par de viejas butacas ajadas. Mitaka se encontraba en una de ellas, y en la mesa tenía una bolsa de M&Ms, un vaso de café a medio beber y varias barritas de chocolate.

— No podía dormir, así que supongo que me he emocionado — dijo sentándose en la butaca que restaba libre. Mitaka le ofreció los dulces, él los rehusó pero aceptó una barrita de chocolate que no abrió y solo dejó cerca en la mesa —. Hubiera sido bastante gratificante tener algo de trabajo, que no fuera cuidar de mi gata o hacer la comida con una bolsa en la mano para no manchar la escayola.

El otro chico se rió de forma discreta e insistió en que debía tomarse la situación como unas vacaciones. Él mismo había sufrido algo parecido durante las primeras semanas en el hospital, y a pesar de no decirlo, era algo Brendol podía recordar o simplemente deducir.

— El lunes tengo libre, podríamos ir a cenar y a ver una película o a la inauguración de un local nuevo en Camden — propuso Mitaka tratando de sonar natural pero algo tímido en el resultado —. Como una cita, quiero decir.

La expresión de Hux era algo confusa y no sabía qué decir exactamente. En su cabeza buscaba distintas maneras de saber qué clase de broma cósmica le había metido en el serial de médicos en el que pensaba por la mañana. Si hubiera habido alguien más en la sala hubiera sido menos incómodo porque probablemente no hubiera aparecido la aclaración final.

— Claro — dijo pensando que aquello era un error. Ya era la tercera vez en el día, y aquella tercera no era con Ben, lo que hacía que el problema fuera suyo y no de la atracción que sentía hacia su compañero de hogar. A pesar de que deseaba empalarse a sí mismo, sonrió —. Creo que iré a casa y trataré de dormir, así nadie creerá que he venido a quitarles el trabajo.

Tenía que cancelar aquella supuesta cita, pero a la vez se sentía abrumado por no haber sido capaz de decir que no directamente. Mitaka no le interesaba en aquel sentido, y que hubiera pensado que Ben mejoraría mucho si le pedía segundas opiniones en TACs había sido algo estúpido que había atraído aquella situación de manera cósmica. Se odió a sí mismo por pensar de aquel modo siquiera, el no creía en leyes cósmicas para empezar. Llamaría a Mitaka al día siguiente y le diría que no podía, sería claramente sincero y lo solucionaría de alguna manera que no hiriera sus sentimientos.


	9. Padmé

Cuando Hux se levantó a la mañana siguiente, Ben había preparado tostadas y café. Toda la casa olía a comida, y él no podía evitar sentirse como si se despertara de una terrible resaca. Bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina después de haberse duchado, pero sin encontrarse mejor, y se sirvió una taza de café mientras miraba a su compañero comer una de aquellas tostadas que había preparado.

— No podía dormir y he hecho algo — dijo el moreno levantándose de la silla en que estaba sentado y caminando hasta el comedor. Al volver dejó un sobre con un disco grabable en el interior. Se podía leer "Mezcla básica vol.1" en el dorso del papel —. Supongo que hay mezclas más esenciales, en realidad son solo canciones que me gustan.

Hux sonrió. Era estúpido, le dolía la cabeza y no creía que fuera a escucharlo, pero resultaba curioso que le hubiera hecho un CD con la música que le gustaba. Como no tenía ningún criterio musical tampoco podía entender demasiado la calidad del aquel regalo más allá de que había dedicado sus horas de insomnio a hacer algo para él.

— Lo escucharé cuando sepa que Finn no está durmiendo — dijo Hux tomando el sobre y colocándolo al lado de su taza de café —. No te prometo que me guste ninguna canción, ni que sea capaz de recordarlas.

El otro se rió mientras volvía a su silla y retomaba su desayuno.

— Puedes usar los cascos que tengo en mi habitación, siéntete libre para cogerlos cuando quieras.

Hux asintió, pero en realidad pensaba que no sabía si quería hacer el esfuerzo de escuchar aquel CD. Le inquietaba que fuera una colección de canciones poco armoniosas y que le crisparan los nervios, porque era aquello lo que le ocurría cuando sus hermanas ponían música en su casa.

Por otro lado, Ben se preguntaba si no era un gesto demasiado intrusivo, después de todo solo habían tenido sexo y no era como si eso marcara una diferencia en su relación. Se cuidó de deshacerse de aquel tipo de pensamiento, si a Hux le resultaba incómodo el CD podía metérselo por donde le apeteciera. Era exagerado pensar de aquel modo, pero no podía seguir angustiado toda su vida sobre sus acciones como si alguna vez hubiera padecido ansiedad antes. Añadir a ansiedad a todos sus problemas era algo que no quería y no iba a sufrir. Terminó su desayuno y subió al baño para lavarse los dientes. Resultó ser aquella última intención la que le llevó a sentirse realmente incómodo y miserable en el día. El motivo no era el modo de reaccionar reacio a todo de Hux, ni tan siquiera tenía que ver con él, el problema era Poe.

El baño estaba ocupado, así que Ben esperó pacientemente a que el usuario saliera y no era otro que su no amigo de la adolescencia. Llevaba el cabello desordenado y poca ropa, como si estuviera en su propia casa, y era desconcertante y molesto a la vez para el moreno que no acababa de atar cabos.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? — preguntó sin cotarse lo más mínimo. Poe no pintaba nada en su casa, es más se sentía claramente controlado por su familia de saber que él pisaba allí.

— Estaba meando — puntualizó señalando con el pulgar el baño a su espalda, seguidamente caminó hacia la habitación de Finn sin mediar más palabra —. Ahora me vuelvo a la habitación, buenos días, Ben.

Aparentemente, se mantuvo en calma. No necesitó respirar hondo, tampoco dar golpes contra la puerta del baño, no era algo tan terrible. Se decía en su cabeza que simplemente Finn y Poe habían congeniado y que Poe era tan poco profesional de acostarse con sus empleados. De todos modos y a pesar de decirse aquel tipo de cosas, la inquietud que hervía en su interior era clara, Poe estaba buscando algún nuevo modo de infiltrarse en su vida. Podía empezar con el hecho de que siempre para Han, Poe había sido como un hijo, para Rey era casi como un hermano, para su madre era el fantástico chico que hubiera preferido... Y en general últimamente aparecía de nuevo en su vida con la idea de que montara el grupo con su hermanastra, que si debía ir a visitar a su mejor amiga de la adolescencia al hospital y se presentaba en su baño en ropa interior tan feliz. Le detestaba, le detestaba muchísimo. Siempre el perfecto y amigable Poe, tan adorable a los ojos de todos y tan insolente a los suyos.

Se encerró en el baño por un momento y se sentó sobre el borde de la bañera, le costaba respirar. Sentía un odio acelerado y ganas de entrar en la habitación de Finn a gritarle a Poe que se alejara de él, que dejara de perseguir las cosas que él tenía cerca constantemente. Fuera como fuera se contuvo, se mordía el labio y apretaba las uñas contra su propia piel rasgándola. No tenía ningún derecho para decirle a los demás lo que podían hacer o no con sus vidas, Poe solo estaba disfrutando de sus habilidades sociales con el mundo. Se repetía que no se trataba de nada personal, y aún y así le costaba controlarse.

Consiguió lavarse los dientes y arreglarse a pesar de todo, había aún una persona viva que nunca hubiera preferido a Poe por encima de él, y realmente necesitaba verla en aquel momento.

En las afueras de la ciudad, en un recinto ajardinado y que parecía un hotel lujoso residía Padmé, su abuela. Era un lugar apacible y bonito a simple vista, pero no dejaba de ser una residencia geriátrica. Sólo las familias más adineradas del país podían permitirse pagar la estancia de sus familiares allí, pero a Ben le parecía que era como una clase de castigo haber internado a su abuela en aquel lugar.

A pesar de la normativa de seguridad europea la zona de hospital no tenía las ventanas valladas, y Ben siempre evitaba pasar por la recepción entrando por la ventana a la habitación de Padmé. Aquel día sin saber bien por qué, le dio lo mismo pasar por delante de la recepción y fue directo a la habitación pasando por donde debía.

En la habitación observó como su abuela mantenía la mirada ensimismada en el fondo de la televisión apagada, incapaz de desatender la oscuridad de esta como si pudiera ver algo más en aquella superficie. Él la saludó, pero ella resultó impasible a ello, como si nada más existiera.

Se sentó en la silla que había al lado de la cama reclinable y se quedó mirándola mientras pensaba en su infancia. Cada vez que Han y Leia peleaban, ella o su abuelo iban a buscarle a casa tratando de minimizar sus preocupaciones infantiles sobre sus padres. Siempre había temido que Han le abandonara, hasta que finalmente lo había hecho. Recordaba con exactitud esconderse detrás de las faldas de su abuela cuando tenían visitas que le intimidaban especialmente, y como Anakin le pedía que le ayudara a tocar la guitarra cuando en realidad trataba de enseñarle.  
Pensaba en las veces que robaba las fotos de juventud de ellos dos para mostrárselas a Leia, como si nunca antes las hubiera visto, cuando Padmé se dio cuenta de que estaba allí.

— ¿Anakin? ¿Has venido, de verdad? — preguntó asombrada la anciana. Ella lo había dejado su trabajo como política para cuidar de Anakin que había enfermado, y desde que había muerto ella tampoco había sido la misma. Ben, que al principio creía que la relación de sus abuelos era idílica, se abrumaba pensando que ella había perdido la cabeza por completo cuando él se había ido y temía que aquel fuera el destino de todo el mundo. Perder a sus seres queridos y después perder la cabeza y el sentido común.

— No, soy yo, Ben —. Tal vez Padmé era la única persona a la que consideraba no marear con su otro nombre. Nunca había tenido tiempo de contarle respecto a la banda y que lo recordara el suficiente tiempo como para que tuviera sentido.

Ella le miró entre curiosa y extrañada. Alargó su mano y le acarició el pelo ondulado y largo que se parecía bastante al de Anakin, a excepción del tono bastante más oscuro.

— Has crecido mucho — dijo —. Pero no me gusta que te pongas el pelo así, a tu abuelo no le gustará cuando lo sepa.

— Ya lo sabe — mintió, como si desde su tumba Anakin tuviera voz o voto sobre que su cabello se hubiera oscurecido al crecer.  
— Lleva semanas sin venir a verme — dijo apenada y preocupada, lo que dibujó una mueca de angustia en el rostro de Ben —. Le ha pasado algo ¿verdad?

El chico trató de evitar que Padmé se diera cuenta de su gesto y sonrió rápidamente.

— Tiene mucho trabajo — dijo para tranquilizarla a pesar de que, sabía que de no haberse suicidado, Anakin nunca se hubiera alejado de ella por ningún trabajo —. Esta trabajando en el hospital infantil que ayudaste a fundar, trabaja con niños que tienen los mismos problemas que él con Luke. Mamá quería ayudarles, pero prefiere dar clases en la universidad.

Ella sonrió con las mentiras que Ben le contaba y propuso que miraran la televisión un rato. Era tan doloroso como reconfortante cuando estaba allí, por aquel motivo iba, porque siempre le reconfortaba a pesar de lo complicado que resultaba.

Mientras miraban un concurso de la televisión, el chico se preguntaba sobre aquella idea idílica del amor entre Anakin y Padmé, y por qués sus padres no habían podido ser de aquel modo. Para Han y Leia que él tuviera trastorno déficit de atención por hiperactividad ya había sido un gran problema difícil de sortear, y sin embargo para sus abuelos Anakin fuera bordeline solo había sido un problema que superar juntos. La posibilidad de que su familia le viera como una carga más que como alguien a quien apreciaban era algo que le atormentaba. Cuando ese tipo de pensamientos venían a su cabeza se imaginaba que simplemente se decidía a huir, desaparecer del mundo y no volver de forma definitiva.


	10. 2.3  3 - Wonderwall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo admito, este capítulo es un poco basura. No he podido contestar reviews/comentarios porque trabajo más horas de las que quiero ni tan siquiera seguir con vida, idk. Prometo mejores actualizaciones en el futuro.

Cuando Ben llegó a casa, Hux estaba sentado en su escritorio escuchando el CD de música que le había entregado por la mañana. Ben no lo vio hasta que no subió las escaleras, pero podía oír el sonido que se extendía por la mayor parte de la casa a pesar de que no estaba a un volumen demasiado alto.   
Subió las escaleras y lo vio, sentado y repasando algunas notas en una libreta. Se quedó parado frente a su puerta, observando su postura y su gesto. El pelirrojo parecía estar disfrutando de la música, como si fuera mentira que no le interesara lo más mínimo.   
— ¿Te importa si paso? — preguntó Ben sacándole de su estado de concentración.   
Hux no abrió la boca, hizo un gesto que afirmaba que podía pasar negando con la cabeza y Ben entró y se estiró sobre el colchón mientras miraba a Millicent acurrucarse a su lado después de alertarse con su presencia.   
La ventana estaba abierta y entraba algo de aire, lo cual era molesto pero a la vez agradable, porque la habitación de Hux tenía la mejor iluminación de toda la casa. Ben miró de soslayo a Hux y se preguntó por qué motivo pasaba tanto tiempo en el hospital pudiendo estar allí, pero no dijo nada.   
— Creo que voy a odiar esta canción — puntualizó Hux, cambiando la canción que sonaba por la segunda del disco. Se había cansado de repasar aquellos puntos clave sobre si su relación con Ben tenía sentido, era algo bueno o terrible. Todo por no pensar que todavía tenía que verse con Mitaka para cancelar su cita, lo que le daba jaqueca, porque era consciente que no podía cancelar algo así solo con un mensaje de texto.  
— Wonderwall — dijo Ben cuando la canción empezó a sonar, y el chico se tumbó a su lado —. Fuera del país es una de las más conocidas de Oasis, aunque no estoy seguro de que sea de las mejores. Live forever es mejor.   
Decía aquello, pero la había puesto porque de hecho, sí, le gustaba. Simplemente había algo en el ritmo casi pop pegadizo y la letra completamente cursi, pero lo suficientemente rebuscada para no expresar el sentimiento de forma llana y simple.   
— Se hace larga cuando no termina a los dos minutos — puntualizó sin saber si se trataba de otra canción de Oasis, o simplemente de elegir la mejor del disco que le había grabado —. Esta la he escuchado bastantes veces en toda la mañana.   
— There are many things that I would like to say to you... — empezó a cantar sin más Ben. Probablemente aquella canción solo le trajera recuerdos y solo por eso le gustaba. Si pensaba en ello, no creía que nada ni nadie pudiera salvarlo y aquella canción implicaba cierta inocencia al esperar que hubiera una persona que solo con existir cerca de uno pudiera salvarte, pero a la vez era agradable imaginar algo así —... But I don't know how...   
Hux se rió mirando a Ben cantar. Era absurdo que pensara en los pros y contras si simplemente era fácil admitir que le gustaba y no tenía por qué hacer un plan detallado, pero de todos modos se sentía incómodo por algún motivo que no llegaba a adivinar. Sentía que fallaba algo en aquella situación tan endeble, como si la sombra de algo fuera a estropear un momento como aquel en que solo se sentía bien porque Ben cantaba una canción cursi y pegadiza.   
Ben alargó su mano hasta la cintura del otro y trató de atraerlo hacia él. Hux se apartó suavemente, no le apetecía prolongar otra situación claramente sexual sin haber decidido algo de forma definitiva. Tocó la mano del moreno y notó las pequeñas marcas de uñas que este había dejado sobre su piel. Acercó la mano de Ben hasta donde pudo observarla con detalle y después le miró cuando este se sintió algo cohibido por la observación directa.   
— ¿Cómo te has hecho eso? — preguntó sin darle mayor importancia. Las marcas rosadas que tenía eran de heridas muy superficiales, pero parecían complicadas de obtener.  
— No creo que sea de tu incumbencia — atajó Ben. Se sentía incómodo, no quería contar la vieja de historia de las cosas que le hacían sentir mal, ni tan siquiera tenía una historia inventada que fuera creíble. Simplemente no quería hablarle de aquello.   
— Tienes razón, supongo, pero cuida más tus manos — dijo algo irritado por la cortante respuesta del moreno en un momento que había sido tan agradable —. Tanto tu trabajo como el mío requieren tener las manos en buen estado, esas heridas superficiales pueden costarte más de lo que parece a simple vista.   
El otro se limitó a bufar. Había tenido un mal día y Hux volvía a ser el mismo imbécil de siempre, juzgando la situación.   
— Es más complicado que eso — dijo en un intento de sincerarse del que pronto se arrepintió —. ¿Es qué a caso no tienes partes de tu vida de las que te cueste hablar sin avergonzarte?   
— La verdad es que me avergüence o no es la realidad — atajó sin más. No pensaba contarle detalles, pero atisbó la mirada entre curiosa e inquisidora del otro y pensó que tal vez tenía sentido hacerlo —. ¿Te conté que mi madre me dejó tirado y durante un año estuve en una casa de acogida mientras mi padre se decidía a aceptarme como hijo o no?  
Kylo negó con la cabeza. Hux no se avergonzaba de aquello, pero sí de varias situaciones que envolvían aquella situación. Nada que soliera contar, pero nadie solía preguntar tampoco.   
— Hasta que mi padre me adoptó me llamaba Armitage — añadió sin poder evitar cierta risa que ocultaba fácilmente al respecto —. Lo odiaba, pero cuando me hicieron cambiarlo odié mucho más mi nombre actual. Me avergüenza que mi padre me cambiara el nombre caprichosamente y me avergüenza que mi madre me hubiera llamado de un modo tan estrafalario.  
— Armitage — rió Ben al escuchar aquella historia —. Te pega, es algo así como ermitaño y como siempre te encierras a trabajar...   
— No resulta prudente hacer eso cuando odias tu propio nombre — amenazó el pelirrojo con ligera sorna en su tono.   
Ben se rió de nuevo, ignorando la amenaza del otro.   
— ¿Porque eso de cambiar tu apellido es porque eres Ben Solo, como ven, solo, o tiene que ver con tu familia? — Añadió Hux con ligera malicia.   
Una mirada de reproche cayó sobre el pelirrojo que trató de apaciguar el mal humor de Ben con un gesto simple. Le había avisado de todos modos, si se molestaba era problema suyo.   
De aquel modo estuvieron en silencio escuchando el CD que el moreno había grabado durante la noche. De tanto en tanto, Ben comentaba sobre las canciones y el por qué de su inclusión en dicho disco. Para Hux era algo poco interesante, pero no tenía nada mejor para hacer y le escuchaba pensando en lo extraño de su confesión.   
Ciertamente, Hux no solía contar sobre su pasado nada, era hermético y cerrado respecto a su vida. Para él solo existía el presente para trabajar y el futuro para las posibilidades que le abría dicho trabajo. Tal vez la idea de que su nombre como significación de ermitaño no era errónea, pero no era precisamente alguien poco sociable, solo poco accesible.   
Miró superfluamente a Ben. No quería ser accesible para él, y sin embargo lo era.   
— Esta mañana Finn me ha presentado a Poe, tu amigo — dijo al cabo de un rato sin venir a cuento, lo que molestó ligeramente al otro. Él y Poe no eran amigos, y siempre se presentaba como tal.   
— No es amigo mío — puntualizó el otro casi con necesidad —. Y ya sé que es un tipo genial, y todas esas cosas que todo el mundo dice y que solo acepto porque en el fondo es verdad.  
— Iba a decirte que me parece un idiota — contestó casi sin pensarlo Hux —. Parece buena persona y todas esas cosas, pero me cuesta la gente que es tan amigable sin más.   
Ben sonrió al sentirse ligeramente seguro y cómodo con la idea de no ser la única persona que encontraba a Poe excesivo. Pensaba en decir algo, pero el teléfono de Hux sonó y se mantuvo en silencio.   
El pelirrojo miró la pantalla de su móvil y dio en el redondel rojo para colgar la llamada. Conveniente o inconveniente, una llamada de Mitaka no le encajaba en aquel momento, así que le mandó un mensaje para solucionar la situación. Le llamaría más tarde.   
El otro le miraba callado, ligeramente complacido por el hecho de que a Hux no le gustara en absoluto Poe. Realmente no parecía la misma persona con la que había convivido durante meses en aquella casa, aunque tampoco él se comportaba del mismo modo desde hacía algunos días.


	11. Piezas

Ya casi hacía dos semanas desde la caída en la entrada del hospital de Hux, y se sentía realmente optimista ante la posibilidad de volver al trabajo. No había tenido problemas para cancelar su cita con Mitaka. Temía causarse un enemigo al hacerlo en un primer momento, pero el chico se había limitado a sonreír algo triste y aceptar la situación. Las palabras exactas de Hux habían sido cautelosas, solo le había dicho lo que pensaba de la forma más edulcorada posible. Le encantaba y creía que podrían formar el mejor equipo del mundo, pero ya estaba viendo a alguien a pesar de no haber hablado de exclusividad.

Hux pensaba que tal vez Mitaka fuera del tipo de persona que se excusa incluso cuando a uno le ofenden, mientras tomaba café en la cocina y miraba a Ben tararear a la vez que quemaba unas tostadas en la sartén. Se contenía en decirle que cocinaba mal, pero le divertía la posibilidad de hacerlo en algún que otro momento con el fin de irritarle superfluamente.

— ¿No es pronto para que te retiren la escayola? — preguntó Ben sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Hux asintió. Le abrumaba que tal vez su plan para volver lo antes posible al trabajo se truncara si hablaba de él, pero no quería ser supersticioso.

— Es algo especial — explicó —. No quiero arriesgarme a pasarme más tiempo sin trabajar. Quiero ver en qué estado se encuentra el hueso y empezar a programar rehabilitación y prácticas para volver al trabajo lo antes posible.

Ben se limitó a asentir mientras seguía luchando porque aquellas rebanadas de pan de molde no se pegaran a la sartén. Había quedado con Rey y Poe en en un rato para repasar algunas canciones que había escrito, y así añadir la parte de Rey. Lo cierto era que no le apetecía en absoluto, prefería robarle a Hux todo su tiempo, subir a la habitación y quitarle la ropa que tan delicadamente se había puesto después de ducharse.

Dejó un plato con pan requemado y roto en la mesa y se sirvió una taza de café mientras observaba a Hux. Tenía un mal presentimiento y solo la visión de los ojos claros del pelirrojo le reconfortaban en aquel instante. Era una mirada altiva y que denotaba cierta superioridad, siempre se sentía claramente superior a él, pero por una vez Ben sentía que no era algo que le preocupara. Hux podía sentirse superior a él, pero no era nada especial. Hux se sentía superior a todo el mundo, lo que convertía a Ben en alguien más, alguien corriente.

— ¿Podrías haber desperdiciado más pan? — dijo el pelirrojo buscando un trozo en aquel plato hondo. Su sonrisa era burlona, pero se forzó a comer aquel pan casi negro.

— Podrías haberlo tostado tú — replicó molesto por el comentario.

Hux se quedó mirando su expresión claramente irritada a pesar de lo leve de su comentario y se rió.

—Eh, Kylo, está bien — añadió el pelirrojo tratando de calmarle —. Voy a comérmelo.

La respuesta de Ben fue simplemente negar ligeramente con la cabeza. No tenía mucho sentido pensar más en ello, hacía un segundo creía que no le importaba la superioridad de Hux y al rato se sentía ofuscado por una broma absurda. Caminó hasta el salón suspirando algo irritado cuando le pareció ver por la ventana a Rey. Realmente no quería lidiar con ella y con Poe.

Meditaba sobre formas de evitar a su hermanastra y a Poe, cuando sonó el timbre. Avisó de que abría él, y se acercó a la puerta. Al abrirla, Rey estaba plantada delante de la puerta, junto con una chica realmente bajita, rubia y que conocía bien.

— Vengo con Cl...

La chica empujó a un lado a Rey y saltó sobre Ben con efusividad. El metro sesenta de la chica le rodeaba con sus brazos y piernas mientras decía algo con voz chillona que ninguno de los presentes escuchaba.

Hux miraba la escena desde la cocina, con el café en la mano y reconociendo solo a Rey. Puesto que la pasividad de Ben frente a aquella desconocida loca le resultaba cuanto menos extraña. Ben era alguien bastante frío para aquel tipo de recibimiento.

— Eh, Hux, ya conoces a Rey, esta es Claire — presentó a las dos chicas Ben cuando tuvo ocasión. Claire era el mal presentimiento, siempre que llegaba a los sitios lo estropeaba todo, su don era abrir los cajones más llenos de mierda fuera donde fuera —.Él es Armitage Hux.

— Encantado, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego — puntualizó Hux mientras tomaba sus cosas para marcharse al hospital. Armitage, le había presentado con su otro nombre. Podría simplemente eliminarlo y presentarle por su apellido, a fin de cuentas era el nombre que todo el mundo usaba para referirse a él.

Ninguno de los dos se percató, pero sí, Hux estaba sonando claramente frío, helado como si Ben y él volvieran a no conocerse en absoluto. No se trataba de la visita de las dos chicas, también él tenía un mal presentimiento.

En el hospital no pudieron ser más claros, todavía tenía algunos días más para hacer reposo. No podía empezar la rehabilitación hasta que sus huesos estuvieran en perfecto estado. Entre las noticias sobre su brazo y abrumado por el hecho de que Ben le presentara como Armitage después de años de haber abandonado ese nombre, Hux fue a comer con su hermana en vez de volver a casa.

Su hermana Beth nunca le había prestado demasiada atención cuando eran unos críos, y tampoco es que a él le hubiera interesado mucho, pero desde que la hermana pequeña se había marchado a Estados Unidos, Hux tenía la sensación de que ella parecía más presta a pedirle atención. Ella siempre había sido más parecida a su madre que Annabel y a veces se sentía incómodo cerca suyo, y después de morir su padre estaba siendo realmente distinta.

— No me gustó que te fueras antes de que terminara el funeral — dijo mientras preparaba té en la cocina. Su pelo rojizo era ligeramente más castaño que el de él, pero su mirada gélida y analítica era idéntica —. Aunque me imagino que sé por qué te fuiste.

Hux no abrió la boca. Aunque se moría tal vez por escupir sobre el nombre de la mujer que le había tratado como un estorbo desde el primer momento en que lo había visto no quiso decir nada.

— Sé como te sientes en la familia — dijo ella después de un largo silencio, sirvió el té sobre la mesa y se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta mientras invitaba con un gesto a su hermano a probar galletas que ella misma había horneado —. No quiero que te excuses, si es lo que piensas. Solo es que me gustaría saber más de ti más a menudo. Por ejemplo ese chico que vino al funeral. Entre vosotros dos...

Hux frunció el ceño porque su hermana parara a mitad de la frase y la insinuación ¿De verdad era tan evidente?

— Beth no es que no quiera contestar, pero no creo que esta conversación me interese lo más mínimo — atajó educadamente.

Ella llamó a su hijo para que también tomara de aquellas galletas de formas distintas y después se sentó a la mesa con ligera sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Pásate a cenar algún día, en realidad os echo de menos a Bel y a ti.

Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros. No sabía si quería aceptar aquel tipo de vida familiar que nunca había tenido realmente.

Cuando volvió a casa ya estaba oscuro, amenazaba tormenta y la sensación de frío había aumentado notablemente. Hux asumía que la calefacción de una casa de las afueras y las galletas caseras habían destemplado su cuerpo.

Se sintió casi feliz de ver la puerta de su casa en Whittfield. Aquel lugar en medio del bullicio era su hogar, muy a pesar de los intentos de su hermana mayor por atraerlo hacia ella. Nunca se había sentido mejor que sentado en aquel sofá viejo, con la televisión casi demasiado grande para tan poco espacio.

Abrió la puerta y vió las luces apagadas, y el ambiente mucho más congelado que en la calle. La brisa corría a salir por la puerta que acababa de abrir como si alguien hubiera dejado la ventana abierta. Miró en dirección a su sofá, y vio a la chica rubia de la mañana, sentada con las piernas encogidas y mirando la moqueta como si fuera una estatua. La imagen resultaba ligeramente espeluznante.

— ¿Hola? — preguntó inquieto porque la chica a duras penas se había movido desde que había abierto la puerta hasta que se había percatado de su presencia.—

— Oh, hola — dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa. Parecía natural pero era circunstancial, y se notaba falsa por el ambiente que rodeaba la escena. Hux encendió la luz y ella continuó hablando —. Se ha roto la ventana de la cocina, y bueno, Kylo está arriba.

Hux asintió tratando de analizar la situación. Resultaba inquietante y también absurdo. Aquella era su casa y de repente estaba invadida por una chica rara en su sofá, una ventana rota y noticias de Kylo arriba que no sabía por qué recibía porque no era su niñera para empezar. Se dispuso a ir a ver a Kylo a preguntarle por la ventana, y por la inquilina del sofá, que si se habían marchado los demás no tenía por qué estar ahí.

— Yo no subiría, ha sido un día dramático y creo que necesita espacio para pensar y digerirlo todo — le interrumpió la chica antes de que llegara a la escalera de subida — ¿Te importaría preparar algo de té?

— Sírvete tú misma — dijo Hux incrédulo del trato de confianza de aquella chica que no conocía de nada —. Tu anfitrión es Kylo, no yo.

— No es que quiera té, pero no tienes que hablar con él ahora.

— Vale, pero mi habitación está arriba, mi gata también, y esta es mi casa — añadió algo molesto por la actitud de aquella chica.

— Es todo culpa de Poe, él cree que es divertido, pero no lo es — empezó a decir la chica sin dejar que Hux, que trataba de ser lo más educado posible, subiera escaleras arriba —. Poe cree que sabe quién es Kylo Ren, pero no tiene ni idea.

— Me parece genial, pero tengo cosas que atender — cortó a la chica ya enfadado con aquellos mensajitos absurdos sobre lo mala persona que era Poe Dameron. Su vida no se limitaba a los problemas de Ben, y mucho menos si se los contaba otra persona que no era él mismo.

Subió las escaleras a pesar de que la chica le miraba con desaprobación, abrió la puerta de su habitación, dejó sus cosas y miró a Millicent jugar con su rascador. Todo parecía en orden en sus dominios. Seguidamente miró la puerta de la habitación de Ben, para después mirar de soslayo las escaleras. Entraría a hablar con Ben si quería, dijera lo que dijera aquella chica.

Abrió la puerta con cautela y sin hacer mucho ruido. No temía que la chica subiera corriendo cual monstruo a decirle que no debía hablar con Ben, pero se imaginaba que podía hacerlo y le incomodaba ligeramente.

— ¡Eh! ¿Estás bien? — preguntó en voz baja al ver a Ben hecho un ovillo en la cama. Parecía dormido, pero por algún motivo sabía que no lo estaba —. ¿Necesitas algo?

— No, solo déjame dormir.

— Tu amiga de abajo me ha dicho que debía hacer eso, pero me preocupas — admitió algo abrumado por la situación —. Voy a dejar la puerta abierta, preparar té y pedir comida para llevar. Baja y me cuentas qué ha pasado más tarde.

— No necesito tú lástima otra vez, Armitage Hux, déjame dormir — fue su contestación, que se clavó en la carne del pelirrojo como si fuera una daga. No sentía lástima alguna, solo había sentido preocupación por alguien de verdad y genuinamente.

— Como digas, Ben Solo — articuló sin pensar. Bajó las escaleras, preparó té, pidió pizza y se sentó en el sofá al lado de aquella chica que ya le había advertido de no abrir la puerta de la habitación de Ben.


	12. Wonderwall II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NA: En realidad creo que os debo una explicación... por no hablar que me siento muy culpable por no haber contestado mensajes y comentarios... sorry.
> 
> Supongo que no solo a Ocean's Whispers les ha llegado de nuevo la aparición del personaje Claire... Sí, no es del universo SW porque es un OC o RPC depende en qué la use, aquí supongo que es un OC. Tiene un papel especial porque aunque tenía más o menos planeada la historia, y sé que el universo de SW me podría dar algún personaje que encajase con el rol que pretende jugar.. no se me ocurrió ninguno en el momento ( allá por el capítulo en que Poe le da a Kylo la comida del restaurante) Lo único que puedo decir es que plantearé algunos OCs y semiOCs a lo largo de lo que queda de historia (que si leéis algunas de mis historias de SW seguramente se atisba que son los mismos en todas, con diferentes papeles o roles) Cualquier opinión al respecto espero que me la digáis, aunque no os conteste lo leo todo como mil veces y lo tengo en cuenta tanto a la hora de escribir.
> 
> Aprovecho la larga NA, para agradeceros que leáis esta historia y los comentarios que dejáis. De verdad muchas gracias!

Ben se despertó entre confuso y abrumado por todo lo que había ocurrido durante el día. Notaba que su cama estaba ocupada por alguna otra persona y quiso imaginar que Hux se había estirado a su lado cuando le había dicho que se marchara. Se giró y no era él quien estaba ocupando aquel espacio, era Claire. Bufó para sí, era totalmente absurdo pensar que simplemente porque se llevaran bien y de tanto en tanto tuvieran sexo, o simplemente porque se hubiera preocupado por él fuera a hacer algo así.

Se sentía un poco ridículo al pensar que todo aquel enfado había venido porque Poe bromeaba sobre él teniendo un cuelgue romántico de Ashoka cuando eran adolescentes. Especialmente era molesto porque quien le gustaba en aquel momento no era precisamente ella, aunque ella le hubiera dado toda la calidez y el cariño que podía dado el respeto que le tenía a su abuelo. Fuera como fuera, era difícil controlarse cuando se trataba de Poe Dameron.

Se levantó para dirigirse al baño cuando vio que la luz en la habitación de Hux estaba encendida. Se paró frente a esta, Se preguntaba seriamente si quería entrar y explicarse ante el pelirrojo, pero a la vez se sentía incómodo.

Tenía intención total de pasar de largo, de ir al baño, pero la puerta de la habitación de Hux se abrió y pudo ver al pelirrojo delante suyo. Estaba en pijama, uno azul sin nada más completamente prototípico, como sacado del hospital.

—Estoy despierto, y haces mucho ruido — dijo sin más, señaló la mano derecha de Ben y añadió— ¿Quieres que le eche un ojo esa mano?

Ben se encogió de hombros. En realidad no quería otra reprimenda por parte de Hux.

— Ha sido una situación extraña,— añadió el pelirrojo, como si le leyera la mente —. He cenado con una desconocida que crípticamente me ha contado lo que ha ocurrido y luego he llamado al casero para decirle que hemos resbalado y un jarrón se ha roto contra la ventana de la cocina.

Hacia entrar a Ben en la habitación mientras le examinaba. En el segundo cajón de su escritorio había un segundo botiquín, del que sacó material, mientras Ben seguía en silencio, revolviéndose entre si debía dar explicaciones o simplemente callarse.

— Me disgusta que vengan otras personas a contarme los problemas de los demás — terminó por decir Hux. Le señaló que podía sentarse en la cama y siguió con las curas. Se trataba de heridas superficiales, pero de todos modos debían revisarlas, las heridas con cristal solían parecer poco profundas en general.

— Todo lo que te ha dicho es mentira — atajó a la defensiva. Se imaginaba las historias absurdas que Claire podía llegar a contar. Como habían salido juntos mientras él pensaba que en algún momento Poe tendría interés en él, como todos se reían del afecto que le tenía a Ashoka y como sus padres siempre apoyaban al bueno de Poe cuando se enfadaban. Todo cosas que no quería que nadie supiera, nadie y en especial él, que a pesar de haberle confiado muchos detalles de su pasado, como su nombre real, no dejaba de ser alguien que le juzgaría. No quería que la situación actual cambiara con todos los motivos por los cuales odiaba su vida, y odiaba su propia existencia. No quería que nadie conociera nada de él sin que pasara por su filtro . Todo lo que Claire, Rey, Poe o cualquiera le contara a Hux era una gran mentira por ciertas que fueran sus palabras —. Claire solo miente.

La mueca de indiferencia de Hux era evidente, pero la preocupación de Ben persistía.

—Te preocupa mucho, pero no me interesa lo que digan los demás de ti. Todavía puedo pensar y analizar lógicamente, tengo ojos y sé crear mis propios juicios sin ayuda ajena.

Ben le miró con angustia y afligido. No lo entendía, y no podría, no sabía como era ser decepcionante de verdad, él era un proyecto de neurocirujano. Tal vez aspiraba a demasiado si le deseaba más allá de un simple pasatiempo.

Su mano sana pasó por encima de los labios de Hux y seguido acarició su pálido rostro. La suavidad de su boca cambiaba aquella sensación de vacío existencial que le hacía sentirse tan solo. Hux no le comprendería nunca, pero si parecía dispuesto a intentarlo.

— Si fuera la peor persona en el universo...

— Te lo diría sin reparos y luego tratarla de resolver mis propios problemas — le cortó sin inmutarse por el contacto o porque hubiera terminado de tratar la mano amoratada y herida superficialmente —. De hecho sabes qué opino respecto a lo que ha pasado hoy a pesar de que te haya cubierto ante el casero.

Ben tragó saliva, claro que lo sabía. Sabía que a pesar de todo Hux no podía comprenderle, como parecía ser que nadie lo hacía. Se mordió el labio incapaz de saber si estaba atribulado o satisfecho al saber que realmente estaba solo a pesar de los gestos de apreciación. Pero no quería pensar, no podía soportar la idea de que el flujo de sus pensamientos le llevara de nuevo a sentirse completamente solo, abandonado, desterrado de aquella realidad afectiva en la que él era importante de verdad. Arrastró la cara de Hux y le besó irreflexivamente, estirándole sobre la cama y tratando de quitarle el pijama.

El sexo surgía de forma mecánica para él, como un método para eliminar su propia frustración. Las endorfinas surgían el mejor efecto ante cualquier insatisfacción. Para Hux parecía haber funcionado del mismo modo hacía semanas en el cementerio, y así era mucho mejor, mucho más fácil para ambos. Hablar solo les llevaría a la disconformidad, a aquella incomprensión que Ben ya conocía de primera mano.

Desnudar a alguien con la mano izquierda era complicado, pero Hux le había devuelto aquel beso ignorando por completo las curas y también ponía de su parte para deshacerse de los pantalones que llevaba puestos. Besaba su clavícula y se deslizaba hacia abajo en el cuerpo delpelirrojo, cuando este le sujetó por los brazos y le indicó que se colocara él sobre el colchón. Hux tomó toda la iniciativa, forzando a Ben a quedarse completamente quieto.

Primero le besó superficialmente, y después se quedó sobre él en un intento de terminar las curas que había empezado. No fue hasta que hubo terminado que volvió de nuevo a la dinámica anterior desvistiéndole a él también.

No fue hasta la mañana siguiente cuando Hux se despertó que pensó en cómo Ben le usaba. No le importaba, tampoco le parecía del todo mal, pero al notar como Ben le abrazaba por debajo de las sábanas completamente dormido no pudo evitar pensar que la manera en que se estaban usando el uno al otro resultaba poco sana. Desde el primer momento Hux sabía que haberse herido la mano y perdido a su padre en la misma semana le había afectado más de lo que creía, y su compañero de casa podía haberlo percibido antes de besarle en el cementerio.

Trató de quitarse ese tipo de pensamiento de la cabeza, pero al mirar a Ben aún dormido volvía a preguntarse de nuevo si cancelar su cita con Mitaka había sido un error. Suspiró y tras levantarse y ponerse algo de ropa, como pudo para no despertar a Ben, bajó a la cocina tratando de convencerse de que no era necesario pensarlo todo tanto.

— Tienes que volver a trabajar — se dijo a si mismo mientras se servía un poco de café frío que calentaría en el microondas.

Millicent se frotó contra su pierna mientras maullaba, y se incomodó al notar que hacía realmente frío en la casa con la ventana rota. Ya había recogido los cristales, y Finn había dicho que se encargaría de recibir al casero, de todos modos pensar en algún modo de bloquear el frío aunque fuera con cartón era algo debían hacer momentáneamente.

Tomaba el café recalentado cuando Claire apareció en la cocina con la misma ropa del día anterior y sin peinar.

— Buenos días Armie — dijo ella con una sonrisa adormilada bajo la mirada de Hux que se limitó a contestar educadamente —. Hace frío, ¿Has visto a Kylo?

Hux asintió.

— Está en mi habitación — puntualizó mientras observaba como la chica se servía el mismo café frío y lo tomaba tal cual — Suele necesitar charlas para sentirse aceptado muy seguido, ¿no?

Quien asintió esta vez fue ella. Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se sentó cerca de la salida que daba al salón.

— No le gustas tanto como crees — dijo la chica, solo necesita a alguien que le reafirme que no es... — Se quedó pensativa después de decir aquello, incapaz de encontrar la palabra exacta —. Un monstruo y que debería morirse pronto.

Hux se rió ante aquellas palabras. Sí, tal vez fuera cierto, en alguna parte de la relación compleja que tenían, pero no literalmente.

— No serías la primera persona a la que se lo hace. Kylo está, experimentando con el entorno, es alguien realmente manipulador — explicó Claire —. Su amabilidad es una fachada. Cuando le conocí, parecía tan dulce y romántico enseñando a los niños a tocar la guitarra de la planta de psiquiatría, y no le importaba para nada si al día siguiente morían.

Seguía con una sonrisa en la cara de haberse reído por el comentario de Claire. No sabía exactamente qué pensar, pero tenía la voz de Ben en la cabeza diciendo que todo lo que ella decía era mentira y no podía aguantarse la risa. Realmente él creía que su familia eran un grupo de gente insufrible, se sentía claramente inocente después de todo lo que le había ocurrido.

— Temo que esta conversación requiere de un poco de wisky para llegar a la cúspide de perfección — dijo con ligero sarcasmo Hux después de levantarse —, pero es un poco temprano para mí.

Echó lo que le quedaba de café en la taza, tomó a Millicent en brazos y subió a su habitación. Se sentía incómodo con la idea de huir de una conversación solo porque se le antojaba estúpida, pero no era con alguien del hospital, ni tan siquiera con algo que quisiera lidiar. Tenía que pensar en un remedio momentáneo para la ventana rota y solo se le ocurrían remedios bastante mediocres.

Sabía que se sentía inseguro respecto a Ben. A pesar de no tener una relación formal le resultaba agradable cuando hablaban de las preocupaciones profesionales de ambos, cuando solo pasaban tiempo juntos sin decir o hacer nada en concreto, o simplemente cuando no había elementos que le causaran aquella extraña inestabilidad que ya había percibido antes de que Claire lo mencionara.

Miró a Ben aún tendido en la cama, sus ojos pequeños, su nariz desproporcionada y aquellos labios gruesos. Él creía que solo tenía problemas porque su hermanastra parecía perfecta, lo cual podía comprender fácilmente. Suspiró hastiado, no quería sentir lástima por Ben. Él no sentía lástima por la gente, y menos por alguien a quien conocía.

Incapaz de dejar de preguntarse qué buscaba Claire con aquella supuesta sinceridad, buscó la cinta aislante entre sus cajones y volvió a la cocina para colocar un par de bolsas de plástico que cubrieran la obertura del cristal. Solo era un parche momentáneo, pero serviría si llovía.


	13. Efecto Mariposa I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> de las frustraciones de la vida real y esas cosas, me gustaría mucho actualizar más seguido. En especial porque tengo el guión mental de todo lo que ha de suceder trazado y en realidad a este fic creo que no le queda tanto para terminar. Solo añadir que gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando y disculparme porque este capítulo es una primera parte de no sé si dos o tres, depende de lo que me alargue en el fin de la segunda parte de la historia y no me gusta dejar con el suspense.

Claire alineó los vasos de chupito en la mesa de la cocina, había cortado con poca habilidad limón había colocado la sala estratégicamente cerca. Hux no dejaba de mirarla inquieto, pensando que tendría la misma habilidad para lo que ella llamaba"servir chupitos como una profesional", pero no decía nada porque no creía que fuera el momento.

Ben se había levantado tarde y de muy buen humor, había llamado a Poe para disculparse y decía que debían celebrar lo de la banda lo antes posible. Así que allí estaban, eran las diez, acababan de cenar y se preparaban para una ronda de tequila de la que Hux no sabía si quería participar. Primordialmente esperaban a que apareciera Rey, que llegaba tarde.

Los motivos que llevaban al pelirrojo a desconfiar de la chica eran que se había pasado media tarde arreglándose en el baño y lo había dejado hecho un desastre. Después de ella Ben lo había adecentado al percibir su ceño fruncido, pero de todos modos Hux seguía claramente incómodo.

— ¡Dos para mí! — pidió Finn colocando un vaso más sobre la mesa justo al lado de los que había colocado la chica.

Hux no sabía si quería beber o no, al final de la curación de su brazo temía que el alcohol alargara el tiempo que necesitaba para recuperarse. Claro era que los estudios mostraban que solo las grandes ingestas de alcohol dificultaban la curación, pero un pellizco de miedo infantil le tocaba de cerca sin entender mucho por qué. Siempre había sido un poco así, incluso cuando en su adolescencia hacía cosas mal o simplemente rompía por placer los objetos más apreciados por su madrastra, sentía cierto remordimiento ante unas posibles consecuencias poco realistas.

Sintió la mano de Ben sobre sus hombros y vio cómo le entregaba uno de aquellos vasos que torpemente Claire había conseguido llenar. Ahora Finn le explicaba el truco para que no cayera tanto sobre las mesas y ella se reía porque en realidad le importaba un bledo.

— No sé si quiero tomarlo, nunca me ha gustado mucho el tequila — mintió dubitativo. Hubiera preferido tal ve ser más franco, pero era incómodo hablar de una remota posibilidad de que su recuperación se hiciera menos sencilla si tomaba una mínima parte de alcohol. Después de todo, si bebía cerveza a pesar de aquella teoría absurda.

Ben le miró dubitativo durante un instante y seguidamente se tomó la bebida del vaso que le había ofrecido. Parecía que iba a besarle, pero se frenó y tomó primero un trozo de limón entre sus dientes. Si le besaba, primero pretendía deshacerse del sabor a tequila que le había dicho le resultaba desagradable. Aquello hizo que Hux se sintiera realmente relajado, aunque estúpido a la vez por fijarse en aquel detalle tan superfluo. Era como si Ben fuera varias personas a la vez y no todas fueran capaces de ver las cosas de una forma realista, todo era muy intenso para bien o muy intenso para mal.

En la cocina jugaban a juegos de beber sin que el pelirrojo participara. Según Finn, él era el juez para asegurarse de que nadie hacía trampa, pero la realidad era que pasaba de todo. Se fijó en que Ben subía las escaleras, y rápidamente volvía a bajar, lo cual le hizo pensar que la noche no sería tan agradable como parecía.

— ¿Dónde está? — le gritó a Claire que se rió sin decir nada — .Claire, nadie más ha estado en mi habitación.

— Armie sí a estado en tu habitación — Dijo tapando se la boca. No había bebido tanto, pero hacía aquel número tan convincente que irritaba a Ben.

Hux frunció el ceño, Poe y Finn se quedaron en silencio. El moreno se quedó con la mirada fija en la chica. Estaba hablando de su reserva de marihuana, nada que no fuera irreemplazable, pero que consideraba importante para aquella noche, dado que tal vez tenía que lidiar con cosas con las que no quería lidiar sin nada que le relajara antes. El alcohol no le parecía suficiente o efectivo.

— Si solo es hierba de la que vende Cato, probablemente tenga más de té que de otra cosa — dijo Claire al cabo de unos segundos de silencio como restándole importancia — . Además tengo especia de Ryloth y de Naboo, es mejor que esa hierba barata.

Ben bufó. Claire tenía un don para creer que solucionaba las cosas cuando más bien hacía lo contrario.

— Eh, Kylo, está bien — dijo Finn tratando de calmar los ánimos —. Yo tengo un amigo que nos la puede traer ahora, antes de que nos vayamos. Le llamo ahora.

El otro chico asintió. Estaba inquieto y molesto y la especia, fuera de donde fuera no solucionaba esa sensación. Era más, le había dicho en numerosas ocasiones a Claire que no le interesaban aquel otro tipo de drogas mucho más potentes, le incomodaba la idea.

— La especia que tengo es buena, pero no quieres tomarla porque te asusta — se rió la chica mientras Finn se encargaba de llamar a aquel vendedor —. Igual con el LSD y el Molly, tal vez deberías madurar un poco Kylo, todas las drogas son igual de malas.

Poe y Hux se miraron por un instante y a duras penas tuvieron que hablar. Se imaginaban el estallido de nervios e ira de Ben ante aquel comentario. Poe le indicó sutilmente a Claire que cambiaran de tema, y Hux se llevó a Ben hasta el comedor.

El pelirrojo notó cómo Ben apretaba sus puños clavándose las uñas en las manos, incluso en la mano que ya tenía herida y se las sujetó como pudo. Con su mano enyesada a duras penas podía apretar un poco los dedos sobre los de Ben, lo cual era ligeramente inútil de intentar.

— Está bien, ya está solucionado y Claire está borracha o eso intenta aparentar — dijo tratando de calmarle. Él no era psicologo ni psiquiatra, aquellas cosas no se le daban bien. Ni tan siquiera tenía interés en la materia, creía que aquellos desarreglos de la personalidad eran debilidad pura — . Piensa en que estás celebrando una oportunidad de algo que quieres. Estás trabajando en tu futuro profesional.

— Es que es tan retrasada — se quejó Ben. No creía que lo fuera, pero era su manera de vacíar de contenido todas aquellas palabras que le afectaban —. No entiendo por qué se queda y se aferra a mí de esa manera si solo dice gilipolleces.

— No tiene importancia — dijo guardándose para sí lo que realmente pensaba. Si la chica no se alejaba era porque no le decía con claridad que se marchara —. Lo que diga no te afecta, porque como tú dices solo es retrasada. Lo sea o no, si te lo parece esa es la única explicación que necesitas.

Ben le besó apresurada y torpemente y ambos volvieron a la cocina en tranquilidad. Hux estaba exhausto, no quería que nada de todo aquello le afectara, casi sentía ganas de volver al trabajo y olvidarse de que toda aquella situación existía y él era participe de ella.

Cuando Rey llegó salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a un local que a excepción de él y Finn todos parecían conocer bien. Ben le había contado a Hux sobre el lugar, que solían frecuentar desde adolescentes prácticamente.

Nada más entrar, Finn, Poe y Rey desaparecieron entre la gente saludando a conocidos y amigos, y Hux caminó cerca de Ben y Claire para ver como más o menos iban saludando por igual. Por un momento deseó haber invitado a Phasma para no sentirse incómodo. ¿Cómo aquella gente podía tener tanta vida social? ¿Era lo que hacía ser hijos de la gente adinerada londinense? Tenían pleno tiempo para dedicarse a las banalidades de la amistad por placer en vez de trabajar y conseguir méritos y amistades interesadas.

— ¡Kylo!¡Claire! ¡Hacía siglos que ninguno de los dos pisaba por aquí! — les saludó un chico moreno, alto de ojos verdes. Por la mirada de Claire, Hux dedujo que ella no tenía ni idea de quién era pero estaba interesada en saberlo.

Ben se limitó a saludarle pasivamente mientras Claire y él hablaban. De hecho, se giró en otra dirección y tiró de Hux hacia una zona con pista de baile. Las decisiones tanto de Claire como de Ben le aliviaban porque no podía mentir si decía que la chica en general no le caía bien. No le importaba si era una decisión infundada o simplemente que le disgustaba sin más, solo prefería que estuviera lejos.

— Presumo que te cae mal — dijo Hux alzando la voz para que le oyera, refiriéndose a aquel tipo que se había quedado hablando con la chica. Fingía bailar incómodamente, puesto que no era algo que soliera hacer. Ben al contrario se movía con bastante más gracia.

— Alex es, era uno de los caballeros de Ren — dijo con ligeramente molestia y una sonrisa sarcástica —. Me echaron del grupo, sin más. Él me dijo que había hecho lo posible porque no fuera así, pero no le creo. Siempre había sido uno solo quien tomaba las decisiones, y ese era yo.

Era la primera vez que Ben admitía en voz alta lo que había ocurrido. Si bien podía haber hablado del tema, nunca de una forma tan directa. Hux se sintió incómodo al ver el espectáculo que había montado para fingir que se sentía bien todo el tiempo, estaba claramente herido por la situación y no sabía de qué manera, ni qué debía hacer al respecto. Tener sexo en los baños del local le ayudaría a pasar el rato, pero solo era un parche a la situación, lo mismo que le había causado inseguridad en la mañana.

— Tal vez deberías enfrentarle con diplomacia — sugirió sin querer darle más importancia que la que Ben mostraba.

Ben se encogió de hombros. Ya no formaba parte de aquel grupo, aunque eternamente fuera Kylo Ren, los caballeros de Ren solo eran de algún modo un legado lejano. Aunque le hería la situación, su orgullo le impedía indagar más en el tema.

Tal vez siguieron en aquella dinámica durante veinte minutos cuando Claire volvió con ellos dos para molestia de Hux. Traía consigo misma tres vasos alargados y entregó uno a cada uno con una sonrisa.

— Ahora tal vez te sientas más cómodo a la hora de charlar conmigo, a toda mi familia le agrado mucho más cuando han tomado un par de copas — dijo la chica haciendo referencia a la conversación que habían tenido por la mañana. Seguidamente se dirigió hacia Ben — . No sabía que era Alex, ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi.

— Hacía mucho que no os veíais — se limitó a decir pasivamente Ben. Claire no se daba cuenta del mal tema de conversación que había elegido, y aquello hartaba un poco al chico.

— Ha dicho que le llames si necesitas cualquier cosa, lo que sea — añadió la chica insistiendo.

— Pues muy bien, pero no necesito nada, tampoco palomas mensajeras — dijo algo irritado ya Ben. Agarró de la camiseta a Hux y lo acercó hacia sí hasta besarle. Hux sabía a martini con lima, la típica bebida que siempre pedía su amiga y que les había traído a ambos.

El pelirrojo se reía superficialmente y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle a Ben sus pensamientos.

— Me estás usando para que se vaya — dijo.

Ben solo se rió. Era obvio que si la ignoraba probablemente acabara por marcharse, aunque sabía que tenía alta resistencia a aquel tipo de frustración. Tomó a Hux de la mano y tiró de él a lo largo de la sala, alejándose del punto en el que estaban.

Hux se disponía a seguir a Ben hasta el baño, donde le conducía. Mientras seguía analizando aquel comportamiento pasivo-agresivo cuando notó que alguien le sujetaba el brazo. Se giró y vio a Poe detrás suyo.

— Tenemos que irnos, Rey se ha desmayado — dijo captando la atención de Ben también, que tragó saliva incómodo. Parecía que casi estaba al borde de gritarle a Poe, pero la realidad era que tampoco había querido quedarse más rato —. Finn está con ella fuera.


End file.
